Famous
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: Clary Fray is an Orphan, has been since she was at the young age of 9. She is fresh out of Community College and decides to go out to be in a band. What happens when a certain Blonde boy is the lead singer and both of their passes come back to bite the in the butt? OOC- Some Malec, Sizzy, Clace (Rated M: for Language and to take care of whatever will happen in future chapters)
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character's from The Mortal Instruments. I do own the plot and my made up characters. **

* * *

Becoming a famous band was work. Putting ourselves out there, making sure our imagine was what we wanted to portray. We had a lot of girl fan, very few guy fans. We didn't care, we loved the attention. And a lot of one night stands after concerts. There was five of us; Simon who was the drummer, Jordan who was the lead guitar, Alec who was the bass player, Sebastian who was the other guitar player, and then there is me; lead singer of the group.

The being famous had really went into Sebastian's head and he quite, leaving us with a second player. When I said being famous got into his head, it got into all of our heads, but we always got pulled back to where we came from. Sebastian refused to do that, thinking he was better than everyone, even the girls he spelt with. Soon after the quite the band, he crashed and burned. Being sent to rehab, we nevered heard from him again.

We posted flyers and to everyone we knew that we needed a new second guitar player. For two days we've been auditioning and we couldn't find the right person for the band. We were talking about just giving a band with four people we had everything we needed, until someone walked into the room.

I couldn't believe she was here, the only girl that was trying to audition. She had guts, and we could use her for more guy fans, she was actually hot. She was probably five feet, really skinny but muscular, red hair. I was going to say we didn't need her, but Simon just shook his head at me. Asking the girl questions, and then she played.

She had us hooked, we wanted her. We talked to her about the band life, and what she hoped to accomplish with being in this band and was she ready to travel the world. I liked all of her answers, they were very pleasant. The guys seemed to take a liking to her, she was already apart of the band life.

* * *

_I realize this is short, but its in Jace's POV and i wanted you to get what he was thinking while in Chapter 1 it'll be in Clary's POV... _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**_Me: Do I have too?_**

**_Damen: Yes, because it is not right to take credit._**

**_Me: It wasn't right how you kept looking for the past lives of Ever._**

**_Damen: That was totally different_**

**_Me: You ended up turning her into one of you!_**

**_Damen: And we fixed that, now we're both human._**

**_Me: How's that-_**

**_Damen: J…. _**

**_Me: Fine. Fine. I do not own Mortal Instruments or this lovely song called Take my Hand by Simple Plan. I do own the plot, though. Was that to your liking Damen?_**

**_Damen: Yes. _**

* * *

Being fresh out of college and being on your own was a little hard. I had nobody to share my life with; my family was killed in a home invasion and I was put into foster care. Where I found my love for music and art. One of my friends, who was in Blood Lilly, a famous band. Had told me about another band who was looking for another guitar player and he had immediately thought of me. With his help he told me how to get there, and what each of the guys were like. Magnus, my friend, seemed to really like them, nothing but good things about most of them. He said the lead singer was something, but he ultimately liked them.

I've been sitting in the back watching everyone preform, all guys. Call me cocky, but I was better than them. Magnus was the one who thought me guitar and the brums, I thought myself to play on a bass and violin, don't forget my singing skills. Magnus had me be a special guest on some of the bands and his Cd's. They all loved me, like I was a little sister to all of them. The band members haven't noticed me, yet. I listened to them as they talked about maybe not adding the fifth player any more. I sighed, knowing it was now or never. I walked on the stage, and they went quite. A guy with brown hair started asking questions.

"Name?"

"Clary Fray." He wrote it down, and pressed on the video camera.

"Clary, what instruments other than the guitar do you play?"

"Bass, brums, violin, I can sing too." They all nod, and I looked at each of them. The guy who had been the one talking to me, looked muscular and probably a little taller than I was, Simon, I thought. The guy next to him had a lighter shade of brown hair and was really tall, Jordan. The next had black and really blue eyes, Alec. The last one blonde hair and gold eyes, body really hot, Jace. I remembered Magnus telling me what each of them looked like.

"What song are you going to be preforming?" Jordan asked.

"I wrote this song, I hope that you guys like it." I walked over to one of the guitars and started playing.

Hey Hey

Hey Hey

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem

Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them

I know that people say we're never going to make it

But I know we're going to get through this

(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)

Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now

(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)

Don't, Don't, Don't

**_[Chorus]_**

Take my hand tonight

Let's not think about tomorrow

Take my hand tonight

We could find some place to go

Cause our hearts are locked forever

And our love will never die

Take my hand tonight

One last time

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment

Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement

If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy

But I know they just don't understand

(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)

Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now

(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)

Don't, Don't, Don't

**_[Chorus]_**

Take my hand tonight

Let's not think about tomorrow

Take my hand tonight

We could find some place to go

Cause our hearts are locked forever

And our love will never die

Take my hand tonight

One last time

Hey Hey

Hey Hey

The raindrops

The tears keep falling

I see your face and it keeps me going

If I get lost your light's going to guide me

And I know that you can take me home

You can take me home

**_[Chorus]_**

Take my hand tonight

Let's not think about tomorrow

Take my hand tonight

We could find some place to go

Cause our hearts are locked forever

And our love will never die

Take my hand tonight

One last time

**_[Chorus]_**

Take my hand tonight

Let's not think about tomorrow

Take my hand tonight

We could find some place to go

Cause our hearts are locked forever

And our love will never die (Love will never die)

Take my hand tonight

One last time

When I was done, I looked at them. All their mouths were hanging open and I had to laugh. They soon recovered, and started mumbling. I heard one of them say I looked too innocent, I was used to it.

"Hey! Would this help?" I asked, and took of my shirt. I had a few tattoos on my stomach and various spots on my body, and my naval pierced. I wore a boostiea, and my shorts just added with my boots. "If its image you guys are worried about I think this would be great and I wouldn't look so much innocent."

I placed the guitar down on its stand, and walked over. Standing in front of them, they stopped talking with their lips. But it looked like they were arguing in each other's mind. I placed my hands on my hips; I tucked my shirt into one of my short's pockets leaving it hanging.

"Okay, you're in." I slightly smiled, not making a big deal of me being in an already known band, Golden Boys. Which being a girl, is difficult name but it didn't bother me one bit.

"Okay, let me get this straight. A friend told me what you guys look like. I just want to know if the names match with what he told me." They all nod, and I pointed at each one of them.

"Simon, the drummer. Jordan, Lead guitar. Alec, bass. Jace, the lead singer." Jace smirked at me, an award winning. I was drooling on the inside, but on the outside I was calm and cool.

"So, what happens now?" I question, sitting down in front of them.

"We teach you our songs." Jordan said, walking towards the stage.

"I know all you're songs. My friend Magnus made sure of that. What else you got?"

"Wait, you know Magnus Bane?" Alec questioned, eyebrows raised. Why does everyone know how to do that, except me?

"Yeah, he is a close friend. He was the one who told me about the needing a new member." Alec nods, and Jordan sits back down.

"Okay, um… about tour life and the band life, are you ready for that?"

"Yes, I've been ready since Magnus thought me how to play guitar and brums." They all nod, I noticed Jace was spaced out not really listening just reacting.

"And being in this band, what do you hope would come out of this?"

"I wouldn't say being known, because that's what automatically comes out of it when you join an already known band. Honestly, I am just taking life where it leads me, so I don't know." They smiled, seeming to understand my reasoning.

"Tell us about yourself." I tried not to show how I didn't want to answer that. Biting my lip, they were looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Well, I am 19. Fresh out of community college. My passion is music and Art. That's pretty much it." I waited for a response but got none. "Okay, I said something about me. Tell me about yourselves."

Simon had went first, talking about how he met the group back in High School and that he had an older sister, but that's it. Jordan talked about basically the same thing, but he was an only child. Alec talked and talked and talked. Holy crap, I don't know how I was going to get him to shut up, but something told me he doesn't talk much so I let him rant. Turns out that his family adopted Jace, so they were brothers and how they had a sister and a younger brother. Mentioning how their parents are really supportive and go to every concert they have when they were in town.

It seemed they had a really close family relationship, which pained me. I was like that with my family, I missed my brother so much and my parents. I smiled at Alec as he talked, you can see the love he had for them. Jace didn't say anything, I guess because his story was just like Alec's. I really liked the guys, we just clicked. Jace on the other hand, I wasn't going to let down my wall. From the moment, I saw him smile, I knew he was a jerk. He was too hot, not to be.

We all eventually went out for pizza, course I had to put back on my shirt. We all talked about nothing and everything. They talked about their old guitar player and what lead them to needing another one. Which why would anyone let being famous getting in the way of anything, even if you turned out to be a jerk. They talked about how their next tour was coming up next month and that they needed me ready and that band practice would start soon.

They even talked about me being also a lead singer, like Jace and I, play off the lyrics, while I also play guitar with Jordan. Apparently that was such a good idea, I had no say into the matter. Jace didn't say anything about just being him. Though he kept smirking at me, it was kind of creepy.

"Well, its late guys. I have to go, you know gossip with Magnus." They laughed and nod. We had been in the pizza place for a few hours, more than a few it was midnight.

"Remember, band practice at noon, and don't be late." Simon reminded me, I nod and leave the place. Where I was out of view from the building I did a little happy dance and practically ran home. Couldn't wait to tell Magnus, who would be so happy.

Running up the stairs to my apartment, I threw open my door and called Magnus right away.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily, I smiled; I could care less if I woke him up.

"I AM IN THE BAND!" I yelled, I could imagine him moving the phone away from his ears, and then placed it back.

"That's wonderful. But couldn't have waited, till I was up at a decent hour?"

"NO!" I walked over to my radio, and turned it up slightly, making sure it wasn't too loud.

"OMG! MAGS! They're so nice, and I really like them. I think we'll get along great."

"And Jace?"

"Oh…. Um… He seems like a jerk, even though he didn't say anything. He just smirked at me most of the time. Creeper! Anyways, I think I'll stay away from him until I have a better sense of… him."

"Okay, Clary. Just be careful, with the famous life okay? Specially Jace, Okay? Don't change who you are, don't let it go to our head."

"Magnus, I know. Remember how I could bring you down from your famous high?" He laughed and I could imagine him nodding.

"Okay. Bye, Clary."

"Bye." Once we hung up, I threw my phone on the couch and started dancing to the music that blasted through my radio. I was so happy, I got a break. Luckily it was right after college, and I wouldn't have to go through life hating my job. I know I would love my job, music was my first love course tied with Art. Nothing compared my love for them.

Once the clock in my living room turned 2 I decided I better go to bed. I had a big day ahead of me.

* * *

_So Clary got into the band, wonder where that'll lead her… Now, tell me you like it? I mean I know its only like the first chapter and it starts off pretty slow. But what do you think about it? If you can get me at least 10 reviews or as close as you can to that many, I'll update faster for the next chapter! SO REVIEW, REVIEW! Tell me what you think: Good, Bad, and the Ugly. Come on I can take it. _


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so my WIFI is BIPOLAR! Grrr. So sorry i didn't update last night like i wanted...

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Me: *Walks into bedroom* You again?  
Damen: Yes me again._**

**_Me: What do you want?_**

**_Damen: You know what I want._**

**_Me: But I said it in the last chapter!_**

**_Damen: You need to say it again._**

**_Me: What would you give me if I say it again?_**

**_Damen: You're just going to have to do it, and find out. _**

**_Me: Fine. I don't own Mortal Instruments, I only own the plot. *Turns to Damen*_**

**_Damen: *shirtless*_**

**_Me: *drools*_**

* * *

Alarm blaring, I threw a pillow at it, making it fall to the floor and turn off. I groaned and rolled over, sunlight spilled into the room. It took me a moment, to realize why my alarm was on. I sat up and looked at the numbers the clock shown. 10, I sighed in relief and got ready for the day. Throwing on a tank and some shorts on, I walk to the building the tryouts were in. I was able to be there ten minutes early and walked around the corner to get a black coffee to wake me up some. I had my guitar in hand, as I set it down and wait till ten to even leave.

Two minutes late wasn't a big deal, the guys were just walking through the door. I followed them in; they didn't seem to notice I was behind them. They were talking about how many girls they could bang during the tour. Of course, I just sat down while they got on stage, setting up continuing to talk about them. I cleared my throat, and examine my nails. Simon said, a girl each night and a few laughed in his face.

"You think you can get a girl every night?" I questioned not looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's not that hard." I laughed and nod. No it isn't especially if your famous, girls are willing to have a one night stand with you. I stood up and made my way to the stage, and tuned my guitar.

"Let me tell you this. If you're able to have one nighters every night for one month…. I'll…. Hmmmm… be your slave for a month. BUT if you're not able to, you'll be my slave. What do you say?" I look over at him, and swing my guitar strap over my shoulder.

"Let's, make it interesting. How about, we both have as many one nighters as we can. And at the end whoever has the most one night stands is the other salve."

"Are you afraid, Simon? That you can't do one every night for a month, is that why you can up with another one?" I questioned, I wasn't going to agree with him on that one. Especially since I was still a virgin. I don't care if I become his salve for a month if I agreed to it. I wasn't going to give it to anyone if I didn't trust or love them.

"I am not afraid; I just wanted to make it interesting." He sat down on his stool, staring at me.

"Let's say this. It's harder for a guy to be could a man whore, cause nobody cares. But if I have all these one night stands, that make me a slut. And that I am not. So I turn down that version." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. The guys were just looking back and forth between us. Simon and I stared at each other for a while, before he nods.

"Fine. If I can't have one night stands every night for a month, I'll be your salve. But if I can, you're mine." I walked over and shook his hand.

"Deal. No going back, no saying I was tired, no nothing. Have sex, or don't. Once you don't- salve time, little boy." I slightly smiled at him and walked away.

"Little boy? Last time I remembered I am taller and older than you." He was 21; all of them were but Jace, legal age to drink. Thank god too, I don't have to work too hard at getting alcohol.

"You'll be little when you can't get one night stands." I say and we let it drop, everyone ready to begin practice.

We practice for about two hours, before they fully trusted that I knew all their songs. They were only on the second record, they didn't have many songs. I was packing up my guitar, as everyone else was packing some of their up.

"Who is hungry?" I ask, making my way down the steps, which was probably the stupidest thing I could've said, they're guys.

"Me." They all said.

"But I don't feel like going out to eat." Jordan said, standing next to me, they all nod.

"I can cook, do you guys mind waiting like another hour for food, if we go to my place?" I question looking at all of them. They were all taller than me, I was completely jealous.

"Are you any good?" Jace asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I would like to think so. But I can call Magnus real quick if you want to ask him about my cooking."

"Won't be necessarily, Clary. Jace is just being a jerk, ignore him." Alec said, shooting him a look, Jace just shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and they followed me to my apartment, which was surprisingly a long walk, they didn't seem to mind. They just kept talking about how the tour life was fun, getting to meet everyone and that you're doing what you love. I asked some questions too, they seem to know I was new to the band life. We walked up the stairs, and we stopped in front of my door.

Placing my guitar down, I unlocked and kicked the door open.

"My place." I said, walking in and throwing myself on the closes couch. I knew they would look around before anything. It wasn't really much, I had a few pictures here and there with me and some of my friends- which was Magnus and his friends-, with white colored walls, used leather couches, a TV above the fireplace. My apartment was clean, nothing in the floor and nothing on the walls, really. I can hear them sit down on the other couch, I leaned up and they were staring at me. I found the remote and threw it at them.

"Watch something, while I cook." I left, and searched the kitchen of something I had enough to cook. Finally finding everything I need for tacos, I made that. Running around the kitchen; stirring, heating, seasoning, cutting lettuce, red tomatoes, onions, and even grabbed a jar of japenos putting it into bowls.

It was about thirty minutes later, when everything was done. Grabbing a couple cokes I placed them out, and then walked into the living room where they were watching a porno. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed the remote turning off the TV. I thought, the number one rule, was not to watch porn in a group. Especially a group of guys, this is a weird group though.

"Seriously guys, you come into a girls place and watch porn?" I laughed at their faces, and turned it back on. "Next time, tell a girl. You guys are weird, why watch porn in a group? Anyways. Foods ready by the way, its tacos." I was a basically one of the guys when it came to stuff like sports, cars, porn, everything. The only way I was a girl was when I went shopping, cooked, and cleaned. I walked into the kitchen, handing out plates and letting them fix their food as I went into my bathroom and cleaned up in there.

It was a total girl's bathroom. Tampons make up, and dirty underwear was all over the floor. Placing my un-cleaned clothes in the hamper and make up and tampons in the cabinet, I cleaned the sink too. Closing the shower certain, so no one could see inside to the tub, I walked out. I didn't take long it was probably a two minute job. Jordan and Alec were the only ones who hadn't made their tacos yet by time I came back. I waited for them and made mine, two tacos was enough for me. I grabbed a coke and walked into the living room, where the porno was still on. I plopped down and watched it with them.

I would say that was the strangest thing I've done. But it wasn't. Yeah it was strange that I just met them and watching porn with them. But come on, it's a natural act and I could care less. It turned out the porno was a bondage one. I couldn't help but roll my eyes most of the time. They wish girls were that willing to do anything. Those girls probably were faking a lot of the time, and the men in the video didn't look like they were hitting the girls that hard with the whips they had used.

They put most of the girls into weird positions that looked like it hurt. I couldn't help but mentally cringe at it. The positions were just unnatural. Somewhere in the movie it went to a club and a guy picking up some girls.

"HEY! Look Simon, get some pointers you'll need them." I smirked at Simon, who glared at me.

"I don't need help in my game." I laughed, shrugging and looked back to the movie. An hour more pasted before the movie went off, and I noticed I was surrounded by turned on guys. I quickly got up and took the pile of plates into the kitchen washing them. I could feel my cheeks were burning from it. Putting everything up, I walked back to the living room. All of them, blushing, I guess they finally noticed why I left the room so quickly.

"Let's not watch a movie like that, ever again." I said sitting down. They silently nod, I noticed they didn't have _them_ anymore. So I felt a little more comfortable, this time I picked the movie. _Avengers_.

During the movie, they talked about how they could turn some of their songs into a duet. I threw in a couple of ideas and they seemed to like it. It was more like the next band practice Jace and I would go through them and talk about it. Great. A little time with Jace. No big deal right?

He was hot, and like I knew I was attracted to him, but I wasn't going to show it. I could tell now, that girls swoon over him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfactory of doing the same. They soon left and I had the apartment to myself, I sighed of happiness at the sound of nothing. Those guys can be loud. I didn't care what time it was I was going to bed.

It has now been a month, and I started packing everything I needed. This tour was going to be a four month tour. With a couple of opening bands, I was nervous. Magnus had come over and helped me pack, mainly because he knew what exactly I need and what I might need. Which helped a lot, Magnus also just out of tour a few weeks ago. He talked and talked about it, mentioning how he felt when he met fans and how being on stage with people who support you and how not to get depressed with all the staying on the bus for long periods of time while driving.

He gave me a lot of tips on how to control a few of those 'crazy' fans. Which I hope I wouldn't need to use, and told stories of how when the Blood Lily guys got bored they pranked each other or the other bands. Ultimately it sounded fun. When the time came to meet the guys at the guys at the Golden Boys personal band practice building, Magnus gave me a quick good luck, before he got serious, and we took a cab to the place. The guys were packing most of their bags under the bus, and the rest on the bus.

When the guys saw me, relief rushed through their faces, like they thought I was going to chicken out. Magnus helped me with my bags and started putting my things to which was which and telling me what was in them. The guys all said hello to Magnus before concentrating on getting everything onto the buses and mini instrument trailer. Magnus helped out, and then saying bye to us, before we all walked on the bus. I realized that Alec stayed behind a little talking to Magnus. Looking like they were having a mini fight, but as soon as the fight started they were making out. I didn't know Alec was gay and by the looks of things neither did any of the guys.

Too embarrassed to watch, I walked to the bunking area and pick the bottom one near the back. Laying in it, and setting up shop. I had taken a picture of my family and placed it above me; it was on my ninth birthday. Mom, stepdad- Luke, Jonathon and I all sitting at a picnic table looking and smiling at the camera. That was my last birthday with them, because the week after that was when they were taken away from me.

As my eyes started tearing up, someone was tapping on the curtain that separates me from the outside world. Recovering quickly, I opened it.

"Dan wants to make sure everyone has everything, before we take off." Jace said, once it was opened. Dan was our tour manager, I looked out and everyone seemed to be getting their things into the bunk they would be sleeping in for the next few months.

"I think I got everything." He nods, turning to look at the front of the bus.

"Clary, when we get to Erie. We'll be doing an interview with Courtney Hamlock. To talk about the band and you. The whole band will be there. Just have fun at the interview, just a warning." He turned back to me, I nod and awkwardly looked around.

"Sleep Clary. We'll wake you up when we get there." I nod again and he closes the curtain. Somehow, Jace and I had become close over the month. I hated him less, it was weird. The more we hung out and talked about the songs and which ones would work into making it a duet. He just wasn't the Jace I thought he was. Yeah, when we were out in public he turned back to the jerky Jace especially when a fan came up, he would turn on the charm. As the fans 'fangirled' and asked for picture and for autographs I stood there awkwardly. Other than that, I started getting to know the real Jace. I have no idea what changed between us, but something did. I stared back up at the family, 'I am so confused' I whispered. Turning over and stared at the wall that had a phone attached to it.

Magnus reminded me to bring blankets and a pillow to sleep with, but I just left it in the front of the bus. I just felt really down, this month was my birthday and anniversary. And every time that came around I got moppie. It was just another pain filled reminder that I'll have another birthday without my family.

I soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about all the fun me and my brother use to have. We didn't look like each other, so people usually didn't believe we were even related. But we were so much alike, it wasn't even funny. I couldn't help but think about the man he would've turned into if he wasn't murdered. I had dreams about him having a family and growing old with a woman I made up that seemed like his type.

I was being shaken awake; I opened my eyes to see Jordan.

"Where here, Jace told me to wake you up, so you could look interview worthy." I nod and rolled onto the floor of the bus. I walked to the bathroom, and fixed my hair a bit then smoothed out the wrinkles on my clothes, I walked to the front of the bus where everyone was sitting chatting.

"The interview will be in a couple minutes, we just have to wait for her to be ready." Jace said, looking at me as I sat down.

"So, is it always like this before an interview?" I questioned as one of them handed me water.

"Pretty much." Alec said, laying his head down. They all looked tired; I wonder if anyone of them went to sleep. I know we got to Erie pretty fast, but they didn't have to stay up the whole time.

Dan came into the bus, telling us it was time. We followed him into the building they'd agreed on meeting. I tried fixing my shirt again; I had a black t-shirt that I cut to show my midriff it had a red heart on it, then red jeans, and black boots. I hoped I didn't look to innocent, and that my clothing didn't clash with my hair.

Walking into one of the back rooms, a camera was pointed towards a white wall and the interviewer was fixing her hair. Once she saw us, she walked over and introduced herself to me. I did the same, shaking her hand. Courtney was taller than me with brown hair and brown eyes, easily guys would find her attractive.

"Okay, so line up against the wall. Remember I am in the middle." We nod and did as we were told. Jace stood by me, Simon and Jordan on the other side of him. Alec was on my other side; the interviewer walked up and got between Simon and Jace. Microphone in hand, the Cameraman told us he was rolling.

"Hi, I am Courtney Hamlock and today I'll be interviewing Golden Boys. Introduce ourselves." She put the mic in Alec's face who said his name and what he played, then she moved to me and so forth with everyone.

"Now, I know everyone has heard rumors about replacing Sebastian the other guitarist before Clary. And here we are. Clary, Where you nervous about auditioning?" Putting the mic in front of my face.

"No, one of my friends said I was already to go for my own good. It was nice advice, and I am comfortable on stage so it was no big deal." I looked over at Jace who seemed to nod his approval.

"So, how do you guys like clary?"

"She's just one of the guys, Courtney. Except without the dick." Simon said when Courtney moved the mic towards him.

"How about you guys?" She turned to looked at them.

"She's fun to hang around with, also great cooker. She fits into the band." Alec said. Courtney nod and seeming bored with the question.

"Clary how is it like being in a new band full of guys? And have the name Golden Boys?"

"The name of the band doesn't bother me. Guys? I didn't notice, I just thought they were a bunch of chicks dressed up as guys. Boy, I am so confused." I placed my hand on my forehead and the guys laughed. Courtney didn't seem amused.

"Jace, do you think she'll be able to hold up to what Sebastian had already placed?" Jace raised one of his eyebrows.

"She's already passed that. No offense to any of the fans that were behind Sebastian, but I am actually kind of happy he quite. We wouldn't have found this wonderful musician. She'll set her own legacy, and I think you will realize that when you come to our concerts." All the guys nod, and I smile. I didn't know he or they felt that way.

"So, then I take it that Clary was a total badass when she audition? Clary what did you do to get such a strong response?"

"Well, I got to where guys fell for the most… I took off my shirt." The guys laughed again and nod, Jordan leaned into the mic.

"Granted, she already performed, and had the spot. We were just worried how she would take to our image. Showing us, by how out there she was. She took off her shirt." I rolled my eyes.

"During this tour, you'll be meeting a lot of fans, how do you think they'll take to Clary?"

"We love her, so they'll love her just as much." Alec said, smiling at me I smiled back.

"Clary, how did you get so close to these guys, so fast?" I looked up at her, and then bit the inside of my cheek.

"Like they pretty much said before. After they said I had the spot we just clicked. It was like I belong, they've become like my big brothers so fast. We're family." The guys nod in agreement.

"So during this month of getting to know each other, do you guys have any embarrassing moments?" Plenty, but we all shook our heads. Courtney turned to me, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, Clary. Woman to Woman, what embarrassing things how you witness?" I shook my head, and smiled.

"You tell her, you'll get it when we get back on the bus." Simon smiled at me, warning me. Like he already knew what story I was going to tell. I was just to tell, little details, not the full out story.

"Like what? I've seen plenty. Which story would you like?" I questioned, looking at Simon.

"Whichever one seems more interesting." I nod and grinned like a mad woman at Simon.

"Okay, so all of us were out, parting it up. When Simon started flirting with this girl. Well, long story short he invited her back to his place. Drunken sex, you know?" I saw her nod. "Only, the girl ended up being a drag queen. Simon swore she was a she and that she was hot. Let me tell you, he doesn't have the greatest eyes." Simon face turned red, I didn't think it was a huge deal. But Courtney started laughing and I looked at her weird.

"Simon, anything to say?"

"Only that I REALLY drunk, I would've had sex with a freaking pole." I shedder at the thought of that.

"Nice, vision Simon." I said, pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Guys do you have any stories about Clary?" No, they don't. It was Simon's turn to look crazy.

"Hell yes. So after our first-" Shit he is going to tell that story. "So she cooked us food. Somehow us guys got an idea to watch porn on her TV. Well, she caught us, but instead being completely pissed at us. She was completely fine with it and actually sat down and watched it with us." I reached for the mics.

"Last time, I remember I wasn't embarrassed. You guys were the ones with the boners at the end of the movie." I smiled and laughed as their faces turned red. "Try another story where you guys won't be embarrassed." I said. Which I know they couldn't without it being turned on them.

"Clary is your family proud of you. Being in this band and getting known?" Shit.

"Yes," I smiled. Lying, the guys didn't even know I was an orphan. "They were actually happier than I was." Jace raised one of his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"So Jace, we're going to get a little personal for a minute. Do you have any girls on the side? Any of you, are you taken? I know the fans would like to know." We all shook our heads, including Alec. Who I remember I last saw, kissing Magnus. I slide glance at him, and his face was emotionless.

"So, there you go fans. There aren't seeing anyone, they're free for the taking. Now, is there going to be a 3rd record soon?"

"We'll start working on it after the Tour. We were already supposed to be advertising it, but with the Sebastian thing and finding a new band member. Everything was set back, now that Clary is here. She can add her personal pop to it. She plays so many instruments and she can even sing. So on the up and coming CD you'll hear a lot, that'll be from her." Jace said, motioning towards me every once in a while. Courtney nods, and brings the mic back to her.

"So, to pass time real quick. I am going to say a word and you say what first comes to your mind." We all nod.

"Pizza." We went down the row, starting with Alec. '_Hungry_' '_Chesse_' I said shrugging like I didn't know what to say. '_Cook_' '_Plaza_' '_Sex_' we all turned and looked at Jordan who shrugged.

"Pizza is like sex." We laughed and waited for Courtney to say the next word. This interview was weird, and had no purpose but I actually liked it.

"Short." '_Girls_', '_Taller_', '_Clary_' I slide glanced at Jace, who didn't smirk or smile. Why would he say my name? '_Sex_' '_Temper_' what is with these guys always thinking about sex. I rolled my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Condom" Of course, I pinched the bridge of my nose, before she could move the mic over to Alec.

"Sex, we're all thinking it." The guys nod in agreement, and she moved the mic back to herself.

"Okay, one word game, maybe not the best to play with horny guys. So, Clary have you read 50 shades of grey?"

"No. Never even heard about it." I was confused, that's a book? Weird name.

"Girl, you'll like it. It's basically a sex book for girls. Fantasy." I shook my head, looked at the camera.

"If you've read that book, how in the world would that help your sex life? It's in a book! Go out and get some, experience for yourself. WAIT! Don't do that, wait, just… just read the book." The guys laughed at me, at the sudden change of heart. Holy crap, I was telling the fans to have sex, completely against everything I believe in. Courtney checked her watch.

"Okay, that's all we have time for today. I am Courtney Hamlock and this was a Golden Boy interview." All of us waved at the camera, and slump our shoulders after the camera man said he stopped filming. After hanging out some, we went back to the bus. The concert wasn't until tomorrow night at the Erie musical stadium. **(Made up)** When I got back to the bus I grabbed the blankets and pillow bringing to my bunk and making it my home for the next four months. Next to each of our bunks had drawers were we could put stuff. I placed my laptop and some clothes in there, climbing back into the bunk. I played games on my phone.

* * *

_Interview Outfit- _

_ art/TMI-FF-Interveiw-outfit-Ch-2-407799083_

_So I gave a LITTLE Malec in this chapter, so one person knows about them, but will she tell them that she knows?_

_What is going on with Jace and Clary? Are they just becoming great friends? Or will it become into something else?_

_Bryan Stars was the inspiration for Courtney Hamlock… Have you seen his videos?! If you haven't you should!_

_About the embarrassing thing… I couldn't think of one for Clary, so sorry to disappoint in that department if you were._

_Yeah… the porno thing actually happened to me… I wasn't cooking or anything. A group of my guy friends and I went to one of their houses, and I went to my friend's room because I said I wanted to do homework, then they could copy. By time I got back, they were sitting watching one. So I just sat down and watched with them, because like… I didn't want to say in my friend's room. But yeah… it was weird, but I didn't even move then the movie was over. I just didn't look at the guys for a while. Then at the end of the year, basically all of them moved… haven't seen them since. _


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Me: *Walks out of shower with towel around body*_**

**_Voice: Hey!_**

**_Me: *turns around to see Simon Bae* What?_**

**_Simon: Derek told me, you have a confession._**

**_Me: What's that supposed to mean?_**

**_Simon: I don't know. But whatever it is, you need to say it before I put a truth spell on you_**

**_Me: You don't know how to do that._**

**_Simon: You willing to try?_**

**_Me: No… *sighs* I don't own Mortal Instruments or the song Two is Better Than One by Boys like Girls, I just own the plot._**

**_Simon: Thank you._**

* * *

Getting out of my bunk, the guys were all in the front chatting it up. Today was my first concert with them, and I was nervous as hell. Simon did end up getting me back, but by tickling me half to death. The concert was in about two hours and we had to start getting ready. I went through my draw and picked out a pair of blue jean shorts, and a boostiea that had two rows of studs on the bra part. I found my other pair of boots that matched the top and changed my naval piercing. The piercing was black and dangled into a skull with two guitars.

Fixing my hair, adding a little lotion on my body. Walking out of the bathroom, the guys were ready. Jace, Alec, and Jordan were shirtless and wore a pair of jeans. Simon were shorts and a loose fitting black band shirt. We all just looked at each other, all sensing each other's nervousness and hyperness. Dan came to the bus, telling us it was time for sound check, and then we would meet some of the fans, then some time. Walking into the building I can see the line already starting to go around the block.

"Nervous?" A voice said behind me, I slightly turned my head to see Jace standing there looking at the fans.

"Not as much I thought I was. Just seeing them, makes this so much more real." He nods and we catch up to the other guys. Tuning and running a dry through of a couple of songs, we had to get off stage after an hour. Dan ushered us into a room, with a few fans, smiling and almost hyperventilating. I wouldn't say they 'attacked' us but more like really excited. We all took breaths and walked up to them.

"Hi." I said, slightly waving my hand. "I'm Clary, new guitarist."

"Hi!" One said way too eagerly. I smiled as everyone got into their own topics with the fans. Soon it was photo shot time with each and every fan that was in here. Which were like twenty to twenty-five of them, I noticed very few males. But they seem to perk up when they saw me. Each fan had their own story, and it was incredible as to what they've been through and what they've been going through. Some even came to tears, and I hugged them, slightly smiling and telling them it was okay to cry sometimes.

I seriously already love a lot of the fans. Most of the photo shoot, Jace had his arm around my shoulder and we all posed for the camera. Nobody was really touching each other, except when I would wrap my arm around a fan, and that Jace had his arm around my shoulders. It wouldn't be anything, if I could get it out of my mind that he had his arm around me. His skin hot to the touch, and left my shoulder with goose bumps when he took it off and everyone move, switching places to change up the order with some fans.

Most of the time though Jace was touching me, even if there was a fan between us. His hand was either touching me or when we were really close, his body. It was like he was testing me or something, seeing if he got a reaction out of me. Which I was good at hiding my emotions, he didn't get any. After the photo shoot and all the fans had left the room, we were talking about some of the fans and their stories. Sharing and feeling bad for them, but knowing that we're helping them. With our music, with what we stand for. Yeah, I was completely new to the band, but I knew what they stood for and what we all felt for our fans.

"Show TIME!" Dan yelled, opening the door. With one last glance at each other, we huddled together. Hands in the middle, on top of each other's.

"So, we just met wonderful fans, we heard their stories. Let's get out there and provide them with the best show they've been too. Let's honor them, with what we do. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. 1, 2, 3! To the best show!" We yelled the last part, and threw our hand up in the air. Jordan, Alec, and I putting our instruments on, I put on my head piece. Simon went first, sitting the cheers go louder and he threw his hands up in the air. Lightly beating the brums as everyone else went out. Jace was next, then Jordan and me, then Alec. Simon kept beating, as Jace talked.

"How you doin', Erie?" He yelled, as the fans got louder, screaming.

"We have to introduce, someone before we begin!" We walked over to me, throwing an arm around my shoulder bringing me closer to the front of the stage. "Everybody! This is Clary, our newest member!" I threw up my arm and smiled.

They yelled, and I could feel my smile get bigger. Jace nods to me, and I went back to my starting mark. Jace banged his head three times, letting us to know to start at the third nod. With the first cord, I strummed, I was in the zone. Jordan, Alec, and I walked about the stage, jumping at certain points, where we could all feel the music. Jace was jumping most of the time, running around, climbing things. It was an experience; it got to the point where Jace and I had to do our duets. They switched my head piece for a microphone in front of me. Jace and I standing next to each other, he looked down at me as to ask the silent question 'You ready?' I slightly nod and we begin the music.

[Jace/ **Clary**/ _both_]

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought hey

You know, this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

**But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two is better than one**

**I remember every look upon your face**

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my life and I thought, hey **_(hey, hey)_

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you**

**Maybe two is better than one**

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

During the song, Jace and I had gotten closer and we were, like singing to each other. I could hear the fans, but I only saw Jace. I saw him set his jaw, before he smirked and turned to the crowd. I looked at the crowd and a lot of them had lighters out and camcorder. I guess he got something out of singing with me. That was the last song; we wanted to see what the fans had thought about me singing with Jace.

Apparently they loved it. We were up on stage for about two hours, and I wasn't even tired. I wanted to do more; I wanted to stay on the stage. Jace gave this little speech about not being alone and surviving this cruel world. That one day they'll find what their meaning in the world was. The rest of us were looking out at the crowd, the way they held on to his every word. I looked over at Alec who smiled at me, and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back, and nod.

I didn't really like when I smiled, it felt fake to me. My smile, I nevered smiled like the ones in those family pictures I had. I knew I didn't, no one could bring that smile back but them. I thought about how my brother would be so proud of me, and how if he was still here he would be my biggest fan.

When Jace was finally done, 'talking' to the fans, we left the stage with one last good bye. All the guys looked pretty hyped up; Jordan, Simon, and Alec went to 'mingle' with the fans. Jace and I just went back to the bus, clasping onto the couch/ bench we had.

"Holy hell that was fun." I said, leaning my head back 'smiling'.

"The fans loved you." Jace said, moving over some leaning against the wall.

"Hahaha, I think they're just excited they were at a Golden Boy's concert. But I can see where you're getting at." I lift up my head, to see him slightly smirking at me.

"What's up with the smirking?" I questioned, turning towards me.

"Are you so into yourself, that you can't see what is right in front of you?" I knew my face showed confusion, because Jace started laughing. Interbody, I melted at the sound of that. Outerbody, I still was confused.

"Apparently. Anyways, if you don't want to see the guys getting it on. We might want to hide out in our bunks." He said pointing to the back of the bus.

"We need to set rules…" I said shaking my head, and getting up. Jace followed me back, I didn't know until now that he was in the bunk above me.

"Rules?" He questioned, as he lift himself into the bunk.

"Yeah, like… the back room for sex and not bunks. Like how uncomfortable is that? Is such a small space not being able to move around." Jace smirked at me, looking at the floor then back up to me.

"It can be done. Besides, room isn't what someone is thinking when they're trying to get it done." I laughed and nod, getting into my bunk.

"What time did Dan say that we needed to be back on the bus?" I questioned, I forgot to look at the time table he set up.

"The bus moves at 4, the girls need to be off and guys on when 4 hits." 4 in the morning, okay.

"I've slept most of the day, I am not tired." I mentioned, getting out of the bunk then making my way to the front fixing me a sandwich.

"I nevered said go to sleep. I said, just be in the bunk when they get back. Trust me you don't want to see or hear them." Jace called, from the back of the bus. Which made me wonder why was he on the bus? Shouldn't he be out there, like they were getting girls.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why aren't you out there trying to get a girl?" I walked back, taking a bite out of the sandwich. He didn't say anything, so I finished my sandwich and crawled back in my bunk. Putting my ear buds in and turning up the music as I heard the door open and slam shut with giggling girls.

I closed my curtain and listened to the lyrics. Somehow I hoped it wouldn't be like this every night, being in here stuck and alone. I wanted to talk to someone, but Jace is in his bunk ignoring the world like I was.

Something about Jace, didn't fit right. I don't know how to explain it to myself, all the meetings we had, and talking about nothing, really. I remembered when we were talking about writing a couple songs for the next album with duets. Even talked about me becoming a plain singer with Jace and played guitar at some different parts of the concert. And sometimes the way, Jace looked at me. Even if it was blocked from his wall he had up, I could always see a glimpse of something.

*Flash back*

Sitting across each other, in my apartment. We were the only ones here, and we both been staring at all the songs they had, trying to figure out which ones would make for perfect duets.

"This sucks." I say, leaning back until I reached the sofa behind me to lean on.

"I say. These songs weren't really meant for a girl to sing." Jace said picking up on and reading some of the lyrics. 'when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home and draggin my butt to work with the smell of her perfume on my shirt, I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind, with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine'

"That's a guy's song to sing." I couldn't agree more, most of these songs were songs that would be sung to girls. But some did have that leanace, for me to sing.

"Well, I guess that's my problem being in a band full of guys. But yeah, it's only a test run right? Maybe I could bring some of my songs from my room and we fix them up and tell the fans here is some new singles or something. It could help right?" He shrugged, and I went to get the songs.

Once I handed them to him, he read a few of him. I guess when he read enough he looked up at me.

"These are really good, are you sure you want to change them?" I nod, and try hiding the blush that seemed to past. I moved to sit next to him, as we sang different lyrics, working our way through the songs and come to an understanding.

That was when everything fully changed, like a common love for something changed everything. Jace started to talk more, and we would share these looks. That I don't know the meaning behind. I wish I could read Jace's mind. _Whooo… Maybe not._ There was a tap on my curtain and I opened it Jace was there. I took out my ear bud and looked at him.

"Can I come in?" He looked a little nervous, but I just moved so I was on my side and my back was pressed against the wall. He came in shutting the curtain and just stared at each other for a moment. He now had some relaxing looking bottoms on, but still shirtless. He lay on his side too, leaving plenty of room between us.

"So…" I said, looking at the spot where his hand laid.

"Rather talk to someone and create my own distraction, then hear the guys." He said shrugging, I laughed.

"Okay. So… Instead of asking to go somewhere, you wanted to come in my bunk?" He smirked, and looked at me.

"You know you like me in your bed." I rolled my eyes, and placed my head in my hand.

"A little cocky, uh?" He chuckled, and looked above him. Double taking when he saw the picture. Taking it down, he looked at it. I mentally cursed myself, as he searched the picture.

"Your family?" He whispered, slightly looking at me, but quickly back at the picture. Running his finger over it.

"Yeah." I whispered back, looking anywhere but him at the moment.

"How old are you in this picture?"

"Nine." He nods, and places it back up with I had it.

"Ten years ago. Why don't you have a newer picture?"

"It was a rememberable moment in my life. I keep this one to remember." He nods and then looks at me.

"You don't smile like that anymore." He noticed? Rather, he can tell? He couldn't have been paying attention to me that much.

"I was young, life didn't destroy anything yet." He nods.

"I understand that. What did life destroy for you?" He seemed like he really cared, about what happened to have me change so much. But I didn't fully trust him yet.

"Just, something really bad happen. I've healed a little, but it still gets to me, you know?" He slightly nod and places his hand on mine. My hand started tingling again, he quickly moved it away. Did he feel that too?

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I was in pieces when I went to live with Alec and his family, but slowly I'd grown into what I am today. Little things that be back before that time, but I can't let it control my life. So I don't let it, you shouldn't let your past haunt you forever."

"If you don't mind me by asking. How did you end up with Alec and his family?" He looked at the wall behind me, seeming distant.

"I was ten when it happened. My parents were killed, and in their will they wanted me to live with the Lightwoods if anything were to happen while I was young." He was just like me, but he got a home. A place that didn't throw him away if they got tired of him. He got a family that loved him, while I jumped from foster home to foster home. Just getting to use to living with the family, but then gone. So I didn't get close to anyone, knowing I would soon have to leave. Which led me to New York, where the last family I've been with lived. Somehow I felt more than jealous of his life. He had people who cared about him, all I had was Magnus and now this band.

Maybe he will understand, I bit my lip and took down the picture.

"My brother Jonathon, he is 11 in this picture. That's my stepdad, Luke. And my mom, Jocelyn. This was my ninth birthday party a day in the park. This picture doesn't show it, but recently my parents had become protective. I was too young to know why, but my brother did. He basically was my body guard from the time I woke up and the time we fell asleep." I looked at Jace, and he was staring at the picture, I could tell he was listening contently to the story.

"The following week, I spent the night at a friend of mine house. I was happy, it was my first sleep over. Well, when I came back… I noticed it was too quite in the house for it to be as late as it was in the day. So I searched the house. They were in the family room; bloody, blood was everywhere, Luke looked like he was shielding my mom and my brother. My mom and brother were holding each other. Finding them, like that, I was young. It still flashes in my eyes every once in a while. The cops hasn't found the murderer, they say it was a break in. But now, being older, it wasn't. Someone purposely killed them." I hadn't notice I was crying, until Jace reached his hand up and brushed the tears away.

"Hey, don't cry." He said gently, bringing my head to his chest, rubbing my back. I gently laughed after a while of him holding me.

"I'm sorry, Jace. I didn't mean to break down like that." He shook his head, pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't be sorry for mourning your family. I do some times; I miss my father more than anything. I miss how my life was before I lived with Alec. But I love how my life is turning out. Clary, I know this is hard to hear, but you need to get over the death of your family. It's been ten years, I think it's time just to remember the good times and enjoy your life now. That's part of you, but don't let it hold you back."

"That's the thing Jace, I can't. You had people to talk to, to help you feel better. Me? I moved to foster home to foster home, if I was lucky enough I stayed with the family more than 3 months. No one was there to help me get over their deaths. You had someone; you had a family who wanted you enough not to send you away. My family is the only thing I had to hold onto. I couldn't get close to any of those families, because as soon as I would, I was gone. Music was my only thing I have to hold on that was real."

"That's it, Clary. You're 19, old enough to make your life whatever you want. Forget everyone that you've lived with. You have 5 guys who care for you. I don't understand how someone can give you up. You got into all of our hearts so fast, you did that. Just live in the now, forget the past."

"5?" He slightly smiled.

"Magnus and the band of course. Who else?" I slightly laughed, I like talking to Jace while he was like this. That's when I realized that we were still pretty close and his hand was on my hip.

"Family." I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me. It was a true smile, not the 'award winning' fake he gives everyone. He seemed to search my face for something, before I could question what. He pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked for a moment, but kissed back. I haven't kissed anyone like this before. It felt more right than anything, like this was supposed to happened. All the other kisses I had felt nice, but nothing like this.

When we pulled apart, we were both breathing hard. Jace got a stupid look on his face.

"Wow." I breathed, he smiled and nod. Then leaned to kiss me again, his hand pressed firmly on my back bringing me closer to him. Using his lips he opened mine, lips open and closing in rhyme with each other. My hand was on his arm, he rolled so that he was on top of me. I put my hands in his hair, pulling it a little. In the back of his throat I heard a groan.

He pulled away, then shook his head, moving out of my sight. But I still felt his body.

"I am sorry, Clary. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I wanted to shake my head, to tell him it was alright but it wouldn't come out. I think he wanted an answer, but what was I going to tell him? That that kiss was different, that the kiss was amazing, or crush everything as flip out on him?

I turn to look at him, but he wouldn't even look me in the eye. He didn't leave either, you wouldn't think because I didn't say anything that he would leave. How could I get over this awkwardness?

* * *

_So they finally kiss! Now, don't say ITS TOO SOON! Or whatever… tect. They've known each other for a month by this time. _

_Oh and what's the deal with Alec saying he didn't have a special someone? _

_Also, how are you liking it so far? Come on, you can tell me, I won't get mad! Or upset.. depending on which ever way your review went! _


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclamier:_**

**_Me: DEREK!_**

**_Derek: What?_**

**_Me: Why did you send Simon, last time?_**

**_Derek: You like him better._**

**_Me: I've never said that._**

**_Derek: Its oblivious you like him._**

**_Me: NO I DON'T! I was routing for you the whole time to get the girl! _**

**_Derek: Yeah, because you wanted him yourself._**

**_Me: Did not, I actually wanted you… But you seemed happy with Chloe so I let it be._**

**_Derek: Fine, make it up to me. Tell them._**

**_Me: *glares at Derek* I don't own Mortal Instruments, I do own the plot though._**

* * *

Jace and I ended up going to sleep in the same bunk. We got over the awkwardness pretty quickly, when he asked more questions about my family. Then from there, I learned about his parents. They seemed like a loving couple and parents to Jace. At least that's the way Jace had put it. Apparently, his parents were shot in his house, but that's all he would say. I didn't mind, he would tell me the full story when he felt like it.

Jace had his arms around my waist, and my head was on his chest when I woke up. I didn't hear anyone else on the bus awake. I stayed where I was at, I study Jace's tattoos. Some were mainly on his arm, but he had a few on his chest. To me, they didn't mean anything but I know to him that they meant something. They were mainly pictures and sayings. No names, not a lot of color, just black and white.

"You awake?" A sleepy voice said. That made my stomach do this little flip. I slightly nod, and look up at him, his eyes were still closed but I knew he was awake. I wasn't going to tell him, but I slept wonderful. I didn't have a nightmare I usually have; I didn't even wake up sweating. I woke up like a normal person, well as normal as a person can get.

"Sleep well?" He asked, I slightly nod. I felt his chest rumble.

"Are you going to say something?" I could hear the smile playing on his lips.

"Fine, did you sleep well?" He nods and lays his head back down. For some reason, I didn't want to get up; I wanted to stay right here in this moment. But I've only known Jace for a month, I can't be feeling these feelings as strongly as I am, right? But what am I truly feeling? I turned so I was lying on my stomach, Jace's arm still around me.

"What time is it?" I question, placing my hand on his chest, I felt his heartbeat. It was beating awfully fast.

"Probably, not even eight yet." I nod and take a deep breath, taking in his scent. Natural, with a hint of his cologne.

"What do we have planned for today?" His face full concentration.

"Head to Philadelphia, get a hotel room, because we will be there a couple days. Then get comfortable, because the next concert it the day after tomorrow." I nod, ah, my own space for a while. Being only into the second day with guys and me sleeping most of the time. Didn't feel right, I needed to get out for a while.

"Jace… What happens now, with us I mean? We've only known each other for a month, and even then we hardly know each other."

"I say, we learned a lot about each other last night. If you don't want to put a name on it that's okay. We can still get to know each other. I just actually want to get to know you. It's different, than any of the girls I've been with before. You're different." I nod and bit the inside of my lip. Did he just confess that he actually liked me? Ugh now I am actually-utterly confused. Just something about this whole situation didn't seem normal almost. Like it wasn't true, but it had to be. I am here lying with Jace and my hand was on his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist.

I didn't know exactly how I felt about him, but I know it was nothing like my past boyfriends. He was right, this felt right. But with so little time, how did it feel right?

"Do YOU want to put a label on it?" He looked down at me, and then pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Honestly, I am not sure. I don't even know what to call this. Girlfriend/ Boyfriend or Friends with understanding of each other and confide in each other. I think you're right, we need to get to know each other more, but again something is telling me… to have you, make sure no one else can. It's confusing." I nod and laying my head back on his chest.

"Well, I better get up for the day. And don't go trying to wake the other guys up, they sleep naked. And I am pretty sure you don't want to see that." I laughed and nod, as I get off of him a little and he got out of my bunk.

The heat of his body, soon replaced with the cold. I wish I had some girlfriends; to talk to, to help me think this out. But only Magnus, who has warned me against Jace. Then the guys in the band aren't really that trust worthy enough yet for me. Plus they know Jace personally, that might mess with what they thought about Jace and I having anything. I knew what I must do; I searched for my phone and texted Raphael. We ended on good terms, before the graduation from the community college.

He was an outsider, who could merely look into the relationship and I knew, even with our past, that he'll help me think this through. Finding my phone, I texted him first, to make sure he was up. Usually after I text he calls me, but not this time. Nothing, I guess he was asleep, I texted again saying I needed some outside opinions about something and to call me later tonight.

Even though I knew Raphael would help me through this, I also knew our feelings weren't strong. He cheated on me, he reasoning clearly wrong. But we left it on good terms, because I realized we felt the same towards each other. The relationship was fun and exciting, but I wasn't anything towards loving him it wasn't a serious relationship. Doesn't give him a right to cheat, but it didn't hurt me. Now, we are friends, helping out with each other's relationship when needed.

I sighed, and rolled out of the bunk. Running my fingers through my hair, making sure I didn't look like a clown with a fro. I realized the bus was moving, I didn't feel that when I was lying down. I didn't know where Jace was, but I was the only one in the front with the Bus driver. I sat on the couch and looked out the window, watching the scenery passed by.

"Clary, you seem out of it, where'd your mind go?" Jace sat, sitting next to me. Half of his body turned and his arm rest on the back of the couch.

"Just watching the scenery, its relaxing, no?" I smiled at him smiling back he looked out the window. Signs, tall buildings, and a car here and there pass by. Seeming to humor me, he nods.

"Yes, its calming and gives you time to think." My fingers twitched, wanting to draw the building and the way the sunlight bounced off of them. I looked over at Jace, now fully clothed. Jeans and a t-shirt, his usual, but no shoes. I guess there was no use of them on a bus. Since I was still in the clothing I wore last night, I felt dirty. The sweet and feel of the venue still on my clothes, but I didn't move. I'll just wait till we get to the motel room, long hot shower.

When we got to the hotel, everyone that was part of the tour was running around finding there partner for the hotel room. Me being the only girl, I hope I would get my own room, but then a guy would get his own, because surprising there was an even number of people. I leaned against the bus as everyone did this, and counted how many rooms they needed before going in and asking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone lean against the bus.

"Want to be roommates for the next few nights?" Jace. I rolled my eyes and smile to myself. Quickly changing my face to a neutral expression I looked up at him and shrugged.

"Sure why not?" Jace smirked and wink at me, but I simply remained expressionless. I grabbed my few clothes to wear for the next days and threw them in my bag, carrying up to room 405. Jace a few paces behind me, I had the key in my hand, looking at room numbers. Finding the room, I went in picking the bed I want, which was next to the glass doors that lead to a balcony.

Jace chuckled, when he saw me on the bed basking in the softness of it. Jace threw his bag on his bed and copied my motion on my bed. We both stared up at the ceiling, quite comfortable. My phone started to ring, reaching into my pocket; I already knew who it was before I answered. I went out and answered the phone.

"Hey, Raph."

"What's up with the text, Clary?" His spanish rough voice said.

"You need back up story first." I could hear him sigh, then a bed groaning under his pressure. I could imagine that he lay on his bed ready to hear the story.

"Okay, shoot." Speaking quickly and to the point I told him about how I got into a band, and I was now on tour, then the whole Magnus warning me about Jace. But then telling him about Jace and what happened last night, and how I am so confused and conflicted in everything, and finally I needed his help to help me think through this.

"Well, I think congratulations is in order for the band and tour. Now, do you know exactly why Magnus gave you that warning?"

"No, but Jace hinted that he has been with a lot of girls."

"How many if a lot?"

"I don't know! I didn't ask him!"

"Okay, okay, Clary. I was just curious. So, do you believe that Magnus warned you for a reason or do you think it was just because he was being protective?" I bite my lip, which one was it? I leaned against the edge of the boarder that blocked me from going over the edge to my death.

"I think… A little of both."

"Well, I haven't spent time with Jace. But I've heard of the band and of him. Clary, even if you feel the way you feel about him. This is confusing enough, since you've just been thrown into this life. And I believe that the band and he has been helpful, I would seriously be careful. He is the player of the group, and he could be just using you for your beauty. But no one knows about Jace being adopted, so I guess he trusts you to an extent. But maybe he sense that you are… protected. So he wants to gain his trust, before he uses you-"

"Raph. You're going into stuff, which maybe not even be true. He said that I was different from the others, that he wants me and his feelings are confusing him about me. Have you ever felt that way about someone?" I turned to lean against the wall, looking into the room, where Jace was sitting up flipping the channels on the TV. Raphael was being awfully quiet.

"Raphael?" I heard an intake of breath.

"No, Clary, I haven't. I guess all I can tell you, is to be careful and good luck with the band and tour." I nod to myself, even though he didn't see me.

"Thanks for this talk… I guess it helped a little."

"I hope it did. Talk to you later, Clary?" I can hear the question in it. I wasn't for sure, if I would talk to him soon, but I know we would somewhere down the line of life.

"Sure, Raph." I hung up and pulled the door opened, then shutting it with a little force. I turned to see Jace staring at me, having a question in his eyes. I bounced on the bed next to him, looking at whatever he was watching. I could feel his eyes on me, but I choose to ignore the feeling.

Instead watching what he had stopped on, _Catfish_. I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"Do you like watching this or did you stop of this channel because I was coming into the room?" I questioned, he looked towards the TV and his face scrunched up in confusion.

"It's called _Catfish_. Basically people meet people online, but want to meet them. It mostly turns out that one of the people were not who they said who they were." He shook his head and turned the TV off.

"That is completely stupid, why trust someone who you meet online?"

"EXACTLY!" I said shooting my hands upwards and closing my fist. Thank god, someone understood. He started laughing, music to my ears. UGH! Clary, you need to figure out your feelings. I thought to myself.

"So do you want to write some more lyrics? Or should we just get ready for bed?" Jace questioned, I didn't feel any inspiration onto writing anything.

"Get ready for bed, but it's too early." I turned my head, to the windows and the sun was already down and the lights from the city reflected back at me.

"We could always do something else." What? When I turned my head to question, before I could even open my mouth he pressed his lips to mine. Fire spread through my body, leaving me feeling tingling all over. I pressed myself closer to him, pulling on his shirt to bring him closer to me. I felt him smile, but then released it as we continued to kiss.

After what felt like hours of kissing, though it was only minutes. We pulled apart and rested our heads together. Breathing even heavier than the night before when we had kissed for the first time.

"Why do you do that to me?" He questioned his tone serious.

"What do you mean, what I do to you? Shouldn't I be questioning the same?" He chuckled and moved his glaze to my lips back to my eyes.

"I know you feel it to, but why? Like you said, we hardly know each other. But I feel like we've known each other all of our lives. Why is that? We know so little, but know so much?" I didn't understand, the confusion must've shown because he reached for my wrist and placed my hand on his heart.

"You feel that?" I nod, our foreheads no longer touching. My heart was beating just as fast, but I didn't understand the feeling. How could one guy, cause so much confusion yet I care so much for.

"Why does my heart, beat so fast when you're around me? Why do I feel so much more alive when you are near? Tell me Clarissa." I've told him my real name, some time ago, though at first he laughed. He mentioned it like it, it had seemed fitting.

"I don't know Jace. How you've ever felt that way for a woman?" He shook his head.

"And you?" He questioned. I shook my head all the same.

"Seems we are both confused by what we are feeling." He was right about a few things. It does feel that we've known each other for our whole lives, I am confused by what I am feeling, he was the only one my heart beat faster when he was around me.

"Why do you hide your feelings?" He asked, touching my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I've told you." He simply nods and kisses my cheek and then my neck. Slightly nibbling it, I sighed in pleasure.

"But I'll fight for you; I won't let you get away from me so easily." He said into my neck. I giggled and pressed my neck to be more opened to him. Is he just telling me what I want to hear? Or is he telling me what he truly feels?

"I want to believe you." I said after a while. He pulled away from my neck and his gold ones bore into mine. As he seemed to search my face, he simply nods and wrapped his arm around my waist and laid us down. He pressed his head in the crook of my neck, slightly kissing my shoulder, and then laid there. I searched for his hand and intertwined our fingers. They felt so… right. Though my hands are much smaller than his, they fit perfectly together.

I've nevered told any of my ex.s that I loved them. I know they told me, but I had nevered said it back. What I was feeling towards them wasn't love, or that's what I had wanted to believe. Though, now, laying here with Jace. I think I am getting a hint of what love was. But do I love Jace? We just met and was love supposed to happen that fast? If it was, is this what I am feeling?

I look slightly down at the sleeping Jace. How could he fall asleep, when his feelings are just as confusing as mine? How could he be asleep with such confidence that he'll figure out his feelings? Or has he figured out his feelings and hasn't told me? Would he tell me?

Jace and I slept in the same beds, both nights. Both still very confused by our feelings. Tonight was another concert, though it was a bigger crowd. I got over my nervousness, when I stepped out on stage. Letting my mind go as I played every song and put what I felt into the music. I kept noticing how Jace would glance every once in a while at me, smiling as he sang. He mostly kept his attention on the crowd though, using their energy to feed into him.

Jace seemed more alive during this concert; he was all over the stage. Jumping, even going out into the crowd. It was a miracle that he came back with clothes on; it looked like the girls were trying to undress him. But he simply smirked, and held onto his pants. I knew I was strangely jealous, when the girls tried to undress Jace. I tried not to let it show, as the music was my only escape, I focused on that.

Three hours later, we stumbled onto the bus, Simon with a girl next to him. I rolled my eyes and went to my bunk, relaxing. Which it wasn't long, before Jace was knocking on my curtain, smirking at me. I glared at him, and closed the curtain, ignoring him. I heard him laugh and then the bunk above me groaned under his pressure.

I needed time to think, why the hell I was so jealous. Jace and I were… were, what? We weren't an item, yet we were. Most of our days in the hotel room, was spent kissing and more talking. Was I seriously letting him into my heart, without realizing it? But he can't be in my heart, damn it! He can't. There was a reason Magnus warned me, I needed to find that out. I don't want to flat out ask Jace, but I wanted him to be the one who answered the question.

Whatever the answer may be, I wanted to hear his reasoning and his answer. But was I ready to hear whatever came out of his mouth? He seemed serious with everything he said around me. So should I trust him? He seemed very protective when we met male fans, especially the ones who, for some reason, seemed to look at me like a piece of meat. Our male fans had seemed to grow over night. And even if the band had become more known, I didn't like how the guys looked at me.

I was more than comforted when Jace came near and simply stood next to me when I talked to the fans. I seemed extremely calm when I was around him, like I could take on anything that came my way. Sighing to myself, I flipped so my back was to the curtain and slept.

_I think… this was more of a filler… I am not for sure. You did get a small peek into their relationship or at least them trying to figure it out. _

_Review, review don't let me stop you. _


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Derek: Hey J._**

**_Me: What do you want?_**

**_Derek: You don't have to sound so harsh, dang. I came to remind you that you to put a disclaimer. _**

**_Me: I think they get it after 5 chapters._**

**_Derek: *shakes head*_**

**_Me: I don't own Mortal instruments, I own the plot-of this story. Now go away Derek._**

* * *

It's been 2 months since the tour, started. Two more to go and I had won the bet against Simon. I thought I was going to lose because he was able to get a girl every night, but the last night. Thank god, too, I do not think I would be able to handle being his salve for a month. I have no idea why he didn't get a girl this time, though I was thankful they'd turned him down. Jace and I shared few kisses, over the months. I was still slightly confused by my feelings for Jace. I did know I cared deeply for the guy, and I knew that I was safe with him around. Being famous, is actually quiet scary.

Everyone knows you and about you, yet you know nothing of them. Jace told me it'll be that way for a while, but the more tours I do with them, the more their faces become a distant memory. Yet even if you don't remember their names, you'll remember their stories and faces when they help you job your memory. I felt a little at ease after that, but I still felt guilty. So on one of the trips to a K-mart or Wal-Mart, I bought a camera and started talking pictures with fans that had their names on paper. Then I was going to make a photo album with it.

I thought it was a good idea, though Jace and Jordan didn't seem to like the idea very much. I didn't know Jace's reason, but Jordan said I was 'getting attached'. I wasn't, I simply didn't want to forget their names, plus it was my first tour. Memory book- album deal. I'll have some of the band and crew working and every place we visited. I was being a total girl at those moments, but who wouldn't? Course, the guys probably felt that way when they first toured.

After the first two months, of people fans and getting use to the tour life. I found it oddly fascinating and thrilling. Jace mainly sang, and everyone was back up, but probably once or twice in each concert I would be a main singer with Jace. I could feel the connection through our singing, to me that made the lyrics more powerful. Because it was some of the guys love songs they had, which was only 3. Even then they truly were not meant for a girl to be singing them.

Dan had given us a week off, this month and we all stayed at hotel rooms, course Jace was my roommate. Somehow, we were always brought together. Though, it isn't our fault, pretty much everyone always wanted to bunk with who they had the first time we were at the hotel rooms, so all this tour Jace and I would be roommates. All we would do was talk and kiss, then talk some more. I was actually happy we had a week off, I enjoyed the three- four nights a week concerts but just once in a while you need a break you know?

The guys and I have been going out practically every day, running into a couple fans. Pictures, autographs, talking for a few before we say we have to get going. We didn't go out long; just long enough that we didn't feel trap in the hotel. I could tell that Simon, Alec, and Jordan knew something was up with Jace and I but never brought it up. It was like we were flirting with each other, but then we weren't. It showed when we went out, we stayed close to each other and Jace would randomly poke me or make a joke. Each time, I had laughed or poked him back.

Though Jace and I still haven't put a title or name on our relationship. We were slightly less confused by our feelings towards each other. We knew we liked each other, more than our past relationships. Though we don't openly kiss, you could tell that when we do, how much we cared. The guys and I were heading back to the hotel, when the three guys pulled Jace and me into an alley up against a wall so we couldn't get away.

"What the hell, guys." Jace said busting off his shirt. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Seriously, though, guys what the hell?" I glared at each of them, but they just stared back at me. Jordan cleared his throat, then stepping closer.

"Are you guys dating?" I furrowed my eyes brows and looked down at the floor shrugging my shoulders in the process. Jace didn't say anything either, I side glanced at him and he was staring at the guys, confusion on his face.

"Oh! COME ON!" Simon said, waving his hands at us. "We're not blind! You guys are also flirting, Jace is oddly protective, and we noticed the glances he gives you when we are on stage." They've noticed? Has the fans?

"We're not dating." Jace said I could hear the pain in his voice. He wanted me to be dating him? But…

"Oh really? Then why the acting like it?" I looked up to the guys, unfolding my arms.

"We're not okay. Maybe we should be, but… I just don't know." I looked at their feet, slightly shaking my head.

"I think you should." Alec mumbled I looked up at him. Jace looked at his brother, looking astonished.

"Oh, come on, Jace. You have to admit, that you are happier. You seem happier, and if she is the cause. Then date. I don't see the big deal about it." I probably shouldn't say this.

"Oh, like it's a big deal about your secret relationship." Alec's head whipped his head at me, glaring at me.

"That is completely different." I looked at the guys who seemed completely confused.

"Oh? How so? I can see that, that person seems happier when they talk about you or when they're around you. You seem to do the same, so why hide it? You two are happy, why care what other people think."

"Hey, this is about Jace and you. Not about me and my relationship."

"You're calling Jace and me out about being happy. Though, by the looks on these guys' faces they don't even know."

"Shut up, CLARY!" He walked dangerously close to me, and Jace stood in front of me. Stopping whatever Alec was planning to do while he was mad.

"Fine. It's between the three of us. But whatever you feel about keeping it a secret, I feel the same way. Even if Jace and I aren't an item. I want to keep it to myself." I could tell Alec was still mad at me, but he cooled down a little enough, to simply nod and back away.

"You can still date Jace and keep it on the down load, though." Simon said, giving Alec a weird look but then looked at me.

"I think that is between Jace and me." They all nod, and look at the mouth of the alley.

"We just wanted you to know, that if you two do start dating we approve of the relationship." They walked away, leaving Jace and I to run through what just happened. Jace shook his head, and waited for me at the mouth of the alley.

"Well, that went well." Jace said smirking, I rolled my eyes.

"If you say having Alec mad at me, 'going well' then yes. It went very well."

"What was that anyways?" He glanced at me, before looking in front of him. The hotel came into view, we picked up our pace.

"Like I told, Alec. I will keep it our secret, until he feels that he can tell you." Jace nods, as we enter the lobby making our way to our room. Once the door was shut, we clasped on the couch.

"Maybe we should talk about what they said in the alley, Clary." I played with my fingers, I felt Jace move he placed his hand on mine, stopping me.

"Maybe we should… you know… start dating?" Even if he didn't mean to end it in a question it did. I turned to look at Jace, crossing my legs. I could feel his eyes on me; I placed my hands in my lap and take a deep breath.

"Maybe, but I like what we have going on, I don't want to ruin that if we break up or something happens."

"Do you have that much little faith in us? Thinking that'll we'll break up?" I shrug, looking up at him.

"It's either we break up or get married down the line. That's scary." Jace didn't say anything, though he looked like he was doing some serious thinking.

"Well, if we don't break up. I am happy that it'll be you, I marry. Marriage is a little frightening topic, though." He nods at the end, placing one of his hands on my knees, leaning up. Stopping inches from my face, his eyes searched mine.

"So, what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?" My throat closed up, not letting my answer come out. I slightly nod, and his lips crashed into mine. His lips were almost needy and lustful, but whatever he was thinking he didn't do. Instead he did slightly push me down on the couch so he was on top of me. My hands rested on his hips, slightly pulling them to mine, as he used his arms to hold his weight, while making his way down my neck.

When he reached a certain part of my neck, I couldn't help but moan. Arching my back a little, I felt him smile and do the exact same thing again. This guy is going to drive me crazy, I swear. Soon he made his way back to my lips. I could feel him shift his weight, as he places his hand on my stomach, slowly moving my shirt up. I moved my hand to stop him, and shook my head. He simply nods, removing his hand then continued with this wonderful kiss.

This came to a stop, when we heard knocking on our door. We both groaned out of irritation but sat up. I started to fix my hair, smoothing down my shirt as Jace answered the door. I could tell he was annoyed, but he didn't show it.

"Yes?" He said as the door swung open, Alec was looking very nervous.

"I've came to talk to Clary." Jace opened the door wider, letting Alec walk in as he looked at me questionably. Then sat next to me, staring at the floor.

"Alec-"

"I am sorry, Clary. You're right." He said before I could even finish my sentence.

"No, Alec, I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." I sighed, intertwining my hands together.

"No. Listen it's just… What would happen to me, imagine if word got out?" I turned my head at him, confused but he was staring at me face serious.

"I am pretty sure, nothing will change."

"I am gay, Clary. That has to change something." I glanced at Jace, who was listening to the whole conversation. He looked slightly confused.

"You know, girls find gay men sexier than anything. I am sure that will bring more fans your direction. I don't care if you're gay or not, and if anyone says that's not right. I'm right there to you supporting you." He nods, and then as if he just realized Jace was in the room, his head shot up. I looked at Jace, who just stared at his brother. I can see Jace take a deep breath, and then pushed himself off the wall sitting next to Alec.

"So, do I know this man or should I make it a point to meet the man who brought this out of my brother?" Jace said smiling, I slightly smiled to myself. I looked at Alec who was speechless.

"I believe you know him, Jace." I said, placing my hand on Alec's shoulder, squeezing it supportively.

"Magnus, Magnus Bane from Blood Lilly." Alec said getting over the shock that his brother didn't care. Jace nods and wrapped an arm around Alec, then pulling him in and messing up his hair. Alec groan, irritated and pushed Jace's hand away from his head. Jace was laughing but let go.

"Well, he's a lucky man. Now, since we got over that you have a boyfriend. Can I get back to kissing my girlfriend?" Alec chuckled and nod, leaving the room. I playfully hit Jace's shoulder.

"Did you really just say that?" I question, as Jace turned to look at me. Jace smirked and pulling me close to him, sitting me in his lap.

"I wanted to continue with what we had going." He lightly kissed my shoulder, moving up my neck, to the edge of my chin. I pulled away from him relucktantly, shaking my head at him.

"Nope. Moment is over." It was getting dark and I was getting tired. I yawned at the thought of going to bed. Jace chuckled, picking me up and placing me on the bed. I didn't want to sleep in my clothes again. So when Jace took off his shirt to sleep in his jeans. I grabbed his shirt throwing it over myself and taking off my shorts and my small tank top.

Which worked well, since his shirt came to my thigh. I looked over at Jace, who had lust in his eyes. I laughed and climb in bed. Lying next to him, I rolled over so that I curled up next to his body. I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulder bring me closer to him. I feel asleep comfortably in his arms.

Waking up in his arms was always a wonderful thing. We had moved during the night, so now that my back was pushed up against his chest and his arm were draped around my waist. I snuggled closer to him, content at not moving as much to wake him up.

Probably not even ten minutes later a knock on the door. I mentally groan, doesn't anyone leave us alone? Jace didn't wake from the noise, so I gently moved his arm from my waist and answered the door. All the guys stood there, smirks on their faces when they saw me. I stick my tongue out at them, and walked out gently closing the door, but not where I was locked out.

"What do you want?" I questioned, crossing my hands over my chest.

"Well, we wanted to know if you guys want to go out, explore more of the city." Jordan said, motioning towards the elevator.

"We've done that every day for the past four days; I think we did enough exploring."

"Is it that, or that you guys were in bed?" Simon smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Jace is still asleep, and I am not going to wake him. Besides, I am tired of walking around the city. It's supposed to be a break, you RELAX, and I haven't done the sort since getting into the hotel."

"Alright, but we were thinking about going to a club tonight, are you up for it?" Alec said.

"I guess. That seems fun, though; it'll have to be one where Jace and I can enter. We're under 21." Usually when they do go to clubs, they find drinking clubs that Jace and I are never allowed in, because that was all they had.

"We're not stupid, clary. We've found a place."

"I beg to differ. But anyways, sounds fine. Bye!" I walked back into the room. Jace still passed out, his position changed again. He was lying on his back, hand on his stomach, other laid on his side. I slightly smiled, he looked younger.

I walked back over to the bed, and lay on my side, facing him, watching him sleep. After the sun fully shown in our room, Jace started to stir, moving his hand over his eyes, blocking the sun. That we forgot the shut the curtains, last night. When I giggled at his mumbling at how early he keeps waiting up, he turned to me.

"Morning, beautiful." I smiled and kissed his lips, then moving back to where I was.

"Morning. Sleep well?" He slightly nod and turned to copy my position.

"How long have you been awake?" I thought about this, how long I have been awake surely it couldn't be more than an hour.

"Maybe... forty minutes."

"And you didn't wake me?" I shrugged, looking up at him.

"You needed sleep." He raised his right eyebrow and placed his hand on my hip.

"Sleep? When I have someone in my bed? Never." I smiled at him, but his face soon turned from playful to serious.

"The guys came by. I sent them away, though tonight were going to a club that we're actually allowed in." Jace nod and looked at the balcony.

"So then what are we to do today?" He glanced back over at me, I wanted to relax, but wanted to get out at the same time. Where is the perfect place for that?

"Let's go get pedicures! And Massages!" Jace turned to me, eyebrows furrowed.

"Clary, I am a guy. We don't get pedicures or massages."

"You certainly will. It'll relax your body, and make your feet nice."

"Are you saying my feet are horrible?" I rolled my eyes, getting out of bed.

"No, but my feet hurt, and a little massage and pedicure will cure everything." At a moment's notices he was behind me arms wrapped around my waist. I felt his breath against my neck, whispering in my ear.

"I know another way to be relaxed." He gently started moving me closer to the bed. Oh, did I want to know what he was talking about. NO, Clary! Fight, Refuse. You want that pedicure. I gently shook myself out of it, and turned towards him.

"Are you going to join me? Or leave your poor girlfriend by herself the whole day?" He glared at me, before sighing at nod. I smiled at my triumph. Wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Thank you. Now ima take a shower then we can head out." I walked to the bathroom closing the door. Leaning against it. That was a close one. Showering quickly and getting dressed. I walked out to a made bed and Jace standing on the balcony looked out onto the world. I made my way our and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his back. Then moving so I was next to him.

"Ready?" I ask, after a few moments of silence. He nods and we leave, making our way to the closes nail shop. Setting down in the chairs, turning on the vibrating chairs, I relaxed. Then I got a quick idea, I smiled.

Reaching for my phone, I leaned over to Jace and told him to smile into the camera, doing so. I then asked him to take a picture, with my phone, of him getting his feet done. Then did the same to mine, making a collage, I posted it on twitter. Both of his and mine faces on the top picture, then the bottom two showing our feet getting done. The caption read 'tricked him into getting a pedicure with me'.

"Why did you just post that, Clary!" Jace said, glaring at me, playfully though. I knew he really wasn't mad at me. I knew he knew exactly what I was doing.

"Showing to the world, only a real man gets pedicures." Feeding into his ego. He smirked and turned back to the sport channel they had on. I rolled my eyes, watching as the man do my feet. Which felt amazing, I feet felt a whole lot better. It's been a while since I got one, and man I needed one badly.

An hour later we walked out, we both had our shoes on. Since we both just put a clear coat on we didn't have to worry too much about ruining our socks. My stomach growled, and my placed my hand on my stomach.

"Hungry?" Jace questioned, I nod and he led me to a close restaurant. Taking a table, he walked up ordering food. He knew pretty much what I would eat. So I let him order, holding our table. Looking out the window, watching the people pass by. Most were adults, since the children should be in school about this time. Most wore suits and ties, others wore regular clothing.

Jace showed up placing my food in front of me, I chowed down. Jace chuckled when I finished before him.

"What, I was hungry."

"I can tell. Though, your stomach may hurt because you ate too fast." I sticking my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, drinking some of his drink. He soon pushed his food away from him and stared at me.

"So, what else for today?" He questioned, leaning his head on his hands. I shrug, I was only joking about the massage.

"We can just go back to the hotel. I truly only wanted the pedicure." He nods and we throw our food away. Making small talk as we went back.

* * *

_Now they're a COUPLE! EEEEEKKK! Hahaha, sorry. And now they now about Alec and Magnus… So, what do you think? Love? Hate? Undecided? I now it's still slow from where I want to be the ending, but I have to develop some things first. _


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Me: ADRIAN! *runs around, looking for Adrian*_**

**_Adrian: Yessss? *smirks at me*_**

**_Me: Give it back, before I tell Sydney._**

**_Adrian: *pffts* What is she going to do?_**

**_Me: SYDNEY!_**

**_Adrian: Fine here. *hands over journal*_**

**_Me: Thanks. *begins to walk away*_**

**_Adrian: Tell them. Now I have to deal with Sydney. You get to tell them._**

**_Me: I don't own Mortal Instruments, I own the plot. Now go, and make up something before I tell Sydney the real thing. *Adrian walks away pissed*_**

* * *

After getting back to the hotel room, Jace and I laid in bed watching TV. When there was a knock, yet again, on the door. Sighing, Jace got up and answered the door. I knew who it was already; the guys were back and telling them when to be ready for the club. When Jace walked back to where the bed was, I was already up looking for something to wear. Picking a pair of shorts with a chain, then a top that was see-through, but the bust area, then a bracelet, a glove, then some shoes that had a heel built into it.

I went to bathroom, the quickly dress and fix the mess of my hair. Walking out, Jace was dressed; in a button down black sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans. His mouth dropped when I entered the room, but quickly closed it and walked over to me. Hands on my hips, forehead against mine.

"Do I even have to say how beautiful you are?" I blushed and shook my head; he kissed my forehead and led me out of the room. We waited in the hall for everyone else.

"Hey, Clary. Are we going to tell the fans, or keep it a secret for a while?" Jace asked breaking the silence. He was leaning the wall, with me leaning against him. I shrug, and placed my head on his chest.

"Seeming as we kept us, whatever we were a few weeks ago, a secret. I guess we could just keep it amongst ourselves, until we're asked if any of us are in a relationship, even then I am not sure though." He kissed my head, his arms tightening around me.

"Sounds like a plan."

Getting into the club was easier said than done. They still seem to think, I was younger than I was and that my license was fake. Until someone from the line pointed out who I was and that I was not lying about my age. This only took about twenty minutes of the whole band arguing with the bouncer. He finally let us in, and the music engulfed us. We all went into a booth as a waitress came to the table asking for our orders. Of course the over 21 guys order alcoholic drinks, while Jace and I were stuck with soda.

Though, when the waitress came back, the guys order more and handed us their drinks. Jace and I shrugged, one drink couldn't hurt…. Of course it did though. Apparently, I wasn't one to be able to hold a drink. After I drunk the whole thing, I felt buzzed. After everyone was loosening up, we went to the dance floor. Jace and I staying close and danced our hearts out to the beat.

His hand made his way to my hip, bring us closer, but still dancing. Feeling this beat, feeling this _free, _feeling wonderful. I smile as I went more into the feelings, letting loose from everything from my past. After what felt so short amount of time, Jace lead me back to the booth we started in. I immediately, grabbed one of the drinks and drunk it. This was probably my third… maybe fifth, but who's counting when I feel this free.

Eventually Jace and I were kicked out for being drunk. Jordan, Alec, and Simon saw that we were and followed us out. Jace and I couldn't stop laughing at each other's drunkenness. They lead us back to the hotel, dragging us along. When Jace and I entered our room, the guys placed us on the bed. Looking completely pissed, but I didn't care. I poked Jordan in the face, which made me laugh for some strange reason. Then I keep poking his face.

"Your cheeks are ssssssssoooo chubby." I giggled and lay on the bed, sharing up at the ceiling. Jace started laughing, and rolled where his arms were around my waist. He had probably more to drink then I did, he was able to hold his liquor. The guys soon left the room, mumbling never to let me drink again.

"Jacey! I'm tired!" I said, doing the exact opposite of what I was supposed to be doing. I sat up, taking my clothes off then found one of Jace's shirts and put one on me. I have no idea how I am still able to understand what I was doing, but not able to control my body.

Jace chuckled and took off his shirt, lying on the bed. All the while, I bounced around the room. Energy still running through my body. Jace started laughing, getting out of bed, walking towards me.

"Come to bed." I slightly nod; I was only trying to fight my tiredness. I let him walk me over to the bed, and covered us up, by time he did that I was passed out.

Waking up my head was pounding. I moved my hand to my head, trying to think of what the hell happened last night. Then it all flooded back, I groaned and rolled over and opened my eyes. The light poured into the room, was way too bright. I got up and shut the blinds, cursing myself at drinking. Jace was on the floor, half of the blankets on him. How'd he end up there? I questioned I was bent down and gently shook him awake. By the way the light shone into the room, it was noon.

"Jace, wake up. Wake up, Jace." He groan and rolled over, facing the bed. I started shaking him hard.

"Damn it. Clary, Let me sleep."

"No, Jace its noon. Why are you in the floor?" He turned to lie on his back, and looked at me.

"Well, after I thought you passed out, I started to drift off the sleep. But then, you woke I guess, wanting sex. Though, I had more than you to drink, I was still able to think clearly at points. I told you that I wasn't having drunken sex with you. You pushed me off, and told me to sleep in the floor." I don't remember any of that. But that does sound like me, when I am mad.

"Never let me drink again. God, my head is pounding. Though, if you want to sleep, you can have the bed now. Ima take a long bath, maybe that'll help." I got up and made my way over to the bathroom. Peeling off everything, while the tub filled.

Slipping in, I felt relaxed, soaking and hoping that the pounding head went away. Thank god it did, it must've been an hour or two before I came out to a clean room. I had only slipped on Jace's shirt, and dried my hair. Jace was on the balcony, still shirtless. It looked like he was thinking and I didn't want to bother that. I sat on the bed, playing around with my phone.

I decided to look up 'Golden Boys', to see what the fans are thinking and what art they've made and everything. Though, I crossed this story, they call it fan fiction. Apparently making up stories, and wow! Jace X Alec, Alec X Jordan, Jace X made-up character. Most recently a fan fiction with me in it. I was compelled to read it. It was short, most five chapters, how I loved this man and having horrible things done to me, then my knight in shining armor came and saved me. It was weird, though, I couldn't in anyways be mad at the author. They were just using their creativity.

I felt arms wrap around me, and his chin on my shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Well, it's called a fanfic. People make up stories about whatever or whoever then post them for the world to see."

"What?"

"You know, making up stories about people's lives. Like in this one; I am the main character. Horrible things happen to me, though my 'knight in shining armor' saves me. Then there are some with you and Alec… being together, or Alec and Jordan, or one of you guys with made up characters."

"I… think… that's uncalled for." I sighed, leaning into him.

"They're just letting their creativity flow. Just ignore it, if you don't like it." He sighed, turning slightly to kiss the crease of my neck.

"You're too good, for your own good, Clary." He mumbled into my neck. I giggled, and pressed my head on his.

"Aren't you going to compliment me?" He asked, I could feel his smile, I rolled my eyes.

"I think I shouldn't feed into your ego. So no." I turned to him, he was pouting. I smiled up at him, and kissed his pouting lips.

"Now, come on. This is what... sixth day of relaxtion? Tomorrow we start packing and head to the next place. I would much like to relax." I said pulling away from him. He did keep his hands on my waist. His lips turned up, and a dangerous glint in his eyes. As he picked me up and threw me on the bed. I yelped out of not expecting that. Jace crawls over to me, and then starts kissing my neck, stopping a few times and flicking his tongue on certain parts before sucking on my skin.

I started to moan, when he started to little bite me. I was breathing hard, closing my eyes tightly. I didn't want to stop him, though I wanted to. Though I was willing to go far with him, I didn't think I was ready. Soon the 'not ready' part took control, when he started moving his shirt up off my thigh.

"N-N-No." I breathed, catching his hand. He groaned, sounding mad. Every time, things got this far, when before we were together I would stop him. He rolled, lying on his back, arms covered his face.

"How long are you going to make me wait? I am willing to wait, but you need to at least explain something." That made me feel bad, but I was terrified with going that far. Do I trust him? Sure. Do I love him? I have no clue. Those were my reasoning to giving up my 'v' card to whomever. Jace turned his head at me, because I wouldn't answer. I guess he saw how terrified I was, and his face showed how crushed he was that he made me think this way.

Though it wasn't his fault I was scared.

"Clary, I… I am sorry. You don't have to tell me. It's… just, I would like to know what is going through your head." I shook my head and look away from him. I felt the bed move, as he placed his hand on my cheek making me look at him.

"Whatever your reasoning… I'll wait. I'll wait till the end of the world for you. I respect your decision." That only made me want him more. Knowing he would wait, could I be cruel and make him wait without telling him why. Or should I confess why. Though it was a big deal to me, would it be a big deal to him?

Not getting a reaction out of me, he got off the bed and sat on the couch, head in his hands. I leaned up, and brought my knees to my chest hugging them to me. I had to know, I had to know how many people he has been with. I needed to know, why Magnus warned me against him.

"Jace?" He looked up at me; I bite my lip, taking a deep breath. "Magnus… he warned me against you, why? Why would he do that? Why, Jace, why?"

"Is that what's bothering you?" I shook my head.

"I have to know." I heard him sigh, dropping his hands.

"Well… It's well known that I get around. Not caring for the girls' heart after I sleep with her. He was probably warning you, that I might break your heart." I slightly nod, that was a good thing to lead into my next question.

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"Clary." He breathed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "It doesn't matter, Clary. None of them, matter. None of them are you. None of them have anything close to you. If I just meet you first, I wouldn't have even given those girls a second glance. It doesn't matter."

"It does to me." I said lightly. I watched him as he seemed to have a battle inside his head. He said he really hasn't had any relationships, his longest was a month. So, should I really be worried how many girls he slept with? And be happy he hasn't lost any interest in me? No, Clary. What if Magnus is right? What if, he wants to get inside your pants? But then, why would he tell me about his parents? Why did Alec mention that Jace seemed happier? Why, do I have these entire why questions? UGH!

"Two to three girls a year since I was 16." I did the math in my head, most 15 girls. He has been with 15 girls?! That just makes me even sadder. What if I don't compare to them, in bed? Shock must've set on my face, because Jace quickly got to me, wrapping his arm around me.

"But Clary, you have something, those girls don't."

"And what is that?" My voice so small, I was sure he didn't hear me.

"My love." I swear I stopped breathing and slightly looked at him. "Clary, I love you, and I won't let anything get in the way of that." He loved me? We haven't been together that long, like not even three days, and he loves me! Impossible. But… those months… those had to be something.

"I… It's…" I stopped to form my sentence. "Jace it's frightening. I haven't been with a guy that way and that absoultly scares me. I want to wait until; I trust and love this person I give it too. And…" I sighed; I turned to see that he was hurt. But he just tighten his grip on me. Do I love him? I thought back at everything, how I got jealous or how he got jealous. How everything seemed better when I was around him. How he has been the only guy I've seen. That in my eyes he was the only guy for me, the only guy that knows about my family and my life. The only person who has helped me with my past. The only person that has made me feel loved, without even saying it before this.

I mentally slapped myself. I am stupid. I took a deep breath, facing him and placing my hands on either side of his face, looking him in the eyes. The eyes that was the only thing that clamed me down and brought me down from life.

"And you want to know what I just realized?" He didn't say anything; he just waited for me to say something. I brushed my lips against his, before pulling away a bit. "That I do trust you. That I love you. But… all these feelings are so strong that it scares me even more than anything, I've faced. I haven't felt this way towards any guy, nobody." He closed his eyes, and he wrapped his hands around my wrist. Pulling them away from his face. Bringing them to rest on his waist, bringing his hands to my face, holding mine like I just was.

"Then." Kiss my forehead.

"We'll." Kissed my nose.

"Have." Kissed my cheek.

"To." Kissed my other cheek.

"Be." Right side of my neck.

"Scared." Other side of my neck.

"Together." Crashing his lips to mine, he lightly sucked on my bottom lip, making me moan. UGH! This guy! Pressing my body to his, I moved to kiss his neck, then down to his collar bone. He moaned, HE ACTUALLY MOAN! AND FOR ME! Though we didn't do nothing more than just kiss each other. It meant a lot to me. After he learned that about me, he wouldn't press anything. Even though he clearly knew I wanted him. Apparently, he wanted it to be special. I guess having a mini fight before doing this is not special in any way.

For the rest of the day, we laid in bed. He ran his fingers through my hair, making me want to sleep while I held on to him. But soon the sleep won over and I was asleep again.

* * *

_Mention of Fan Fictions… yeah, I don't care… (0.0) Anyways, I didn't know what to do during that part so I added that in… _

_Which lead to Clary learning a little bit of Jace's past and him admitting to her, he loved her then her to him… So on the count of 3, 1….2…3… REVIEW! _

_~ Also i try to update every Wednesday and Saturday, but i could always update faster as i am basically finished with this FF, but i will not post all in one day because i want to give time for people to review and give me ideas to change it, because i am not completely happy at most parts of the story. So reviews are appreciated. Again, Thank you for reading and reviewing. _


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Adrian: J!_**

**_Me: Yes, Adrian._**

**_Adrian: Belikov is getting on my nerves._**

**_Me: What do you want me to do about it?_**

**_Adrian: Send him away._**

**_Me: I will not, you have to get over Dimitri, Adrian. You have Sydney… You LOVE Sydney, even if you don't want to admit it yet, you do. Now. Leave me be and grow a pair._**

**_Adrian: Not before you admit you don't own Mortal Instruments_**

**_Me: I don't, but I do own the plot of this story._**

* * *

Now that the tour was over, and we were making our way home, by plane. I was really excited to be in my home again. The tour was fun, especially now that Jace and I have been together. Though, only the band still know. Nobody ever questioned us about any of us being in relationships, and I was oddly fine with that. Though, I am pretty sure, that people know Jace has someone. As he kept taking pictures of me, neck down, saying he loved whatever about me.

I remembered the first time he did it. We were probably a few weeks into the girlfriend-boyfriend relationship. And we were in the back of the bus, making up a few lyrics. I had his shirt on, my favorite shirt that I always wear with shorts. And in the middle of one of our lyrics he took out his phone and took a picture of me. He didn't tell me what he was doing, but smiling to himself.

He turned his phone for me to see what he was doing. He didn't get my head or hair, but some of my body with the caption 'I love it when she wears my shirt' posted on twitter, I smiled at it. He had told me multiple of times that he liked seeing me in his shirts and every time I would just smile. Now, he has made it known to the world that he loved me in it, without saying who I was. Little things like that, whatever I did multiple times, at one point in time he would take a picture of me, without showing my head and posting what he loved. It was cute, though, I didn't want to be that type of couple. The cutesy, annoying couple. Who were too cute, that it made you want to throw up.

Now, going home, were we could be comfortable and more alone. It was always hard to be alone with Jace. It was either I was needed, or he was, or we both were; it was crazy. I couldn't wait to have more free time for him, even if most of it was still us working, because we had to work on our new record. Being on tour, in our free time, all of us were able to write and create most of the songs so we were ahead in that. We were given three months to record, then go back on tour and do some advertising on the cd.

Jace sat next to me on the plane, holding my hand. Leaning my head back, I took comfort in holding his hand. Every little movement from his fingers, would spend hot shocks throughout my body. Always, taking notes, that he was the only one that happened with. I was staring at our hands, his fingers in mine, the way he held it firm but caring. I guess Jace caught me staring at our hands, he brought ours hands up and kissed the top of mine, then smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I didn't deserve this man, I really didn't. He was too kind, understanding, and loving; though I could really do without his cocky, annoyingly over confident, and overly extended ego.

"Maybe you should meet the Lightwoods. Alec shouldn't be the only one in the family to know you." I tried and failed at raising one of my eyebrows. Jace, guessing the questionable look, sighed and turned towards me the best he could in such a small space.

"Listen, Clary. We've been together for what… two months… and that's officially. We've known each other for almost five, I think it's time you meet the family that took me in. I know all about yours, its time you know about mine."

"But, I do. I know your father, your mother, your life before them. I know your true- blood family."

"They're family too, Clary." I sighed, looking up at him.

"What if they don't like me?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"They'll love you. Just like, if I meet your family, they'll love me." I snorted, smirking.

"What makes you so sure, they'll love you, eh? You're the type of guy, a girl's parents, doesn't want you to take home to them." The look on this his face adored. Adoration of me. I sighed and nod.

"Fine, they may LIKE you. Though we'll never find out. So, when do I meet these wonderful people who took you in?" He didn't miss a beat.

"Today, when we land. They're picking Alec and me up. You can meet them then, and ride with us."

"You're parents are picking you up?" I did the best I could to give an 'I don't believe you' look. He leaned over and kissed my nose, then rested his forehead against mine.

"Yeah. It'll be Maryse, Robert, Max, and Isabelle. They'll be dying to meet you, they follow me on Twitter, you know? They messaged me every day, wondering who this mystery girl is." I had to laugh at that, though I was actually surprised that he keep this a secret from his family. A ding heard from above. 'This is your captain speaking, if you may, please on your seatbelt. We're met with some turbulence.' Then quiet followed, I wonder if this will make us late for landing.

I wasn't really comfortable with riding a plane back home, the thought of flying scared me. I've been more scared than anything lately, blaming Jace for the cause. I buckled my seatbelt, and Jace and I relapsed into silence. The plane started shaking, I closed my eyes, imagining being anywhere else but here. I felt Jace's hand tighten around me, as if he was trying to comfort me.

After about ten more minutes of the shaking, it finally stopped, but then we were landing. I let out breath go I didn't even know I was holding. Once the signal came on that we could get off the plane, Jace grabs our bags and walked out. Dan was sending our other bags over by car; because we had too much stuff from what fans had given us he didn't want to pay for the extra luggage.

The whole band walked off chatting about the recording meeting going on next week. Jace had handed me my bag, because he wanted to hold my hand, but at that moment that was when fans ran up to us, welcoming us home and asking us to sign things. We just smiled and sign the shoes, posters, shirts, body parts, and someone even asked me to sign their boxers. I felt uncomfortable with it, but was just the lining, he didn't even have to pull down his pants that much. Which I was thankful for, Jace would've killed him.

After the crowd had slowly started to disappear; Jordan and Simon said they would see us next week. I followed the guys to where, they said the family would be. I stayed slightly behind Jace, but I didn't hold his hand, even though I was itching to do so. I heard the scream before I even looked up.

"JACE! ALEC!" A really tall girl, with black hair and blue eyes, looking just like Alec running up to them and tackled them both in a hug. That must be Isabelle, I thought. They both laughed and the family was even laughing, though a small boy ran to Jace and Jace picked him up. I could see the love Jace had for the boy. The boy was 10 and his name was Max that was as much as I knew. Jace has talked so little about this adopted family, I just know names and ages.

"Hey guys. This is Clary, our new guitarist." Alec motioned to me, and I looked up at them slightly smiling and waved. I guess that was enough for Isabelle, cause she brought me too her to hug me. I hit her with a 'pffted'. Jace and Alec laughed, Alec pulled her off me.

"Damn, Isabelle. We need her for the record and the up and coming tour." He said, smiling at me.

"And I need her, because she's my girlfriend." Jace said, wrapping an arm around me. I smiled up at him, and he smiled down at me.

"OMG! JACE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT SHE IS SO PRETTY!" Isabelle said. Well, I guess that crushed all the horrible thoughts about them not liking me. Max seem questionable though. I could hear Jace chuckle, placing Max down.

"Well, I would've used beautiful." He reached for my hand, and I knew I was being really quiet, I had to say something.

"It's nice meeting all of you. I've heard good things about you." They all nod, and his parents looked from me to Jace then back to me.

"Well, we better get home." Maryse said inclining her head to the door. We all nod and made our way to the door. Apparently, they had two cars to Isabelle drove Alec's car here, they let us use that one why Isabelle, Max, and the parents went into the other car. Alec drove to their house, and I haven't even been here. And now I feel stupid and a loser because their house was huge and beautiful compared to my apartment.

Though I didn't say so to Jace, that I was now embarrassed about my things. It seems that he has had everything since he was brought into this family. Then that made me even more sad about my life and jealous about his. Their house looked like an old church, but redone. The Lightwoods didn't take living large lightly. When we got inside, it pretty much looked like everyone else house just expensive, though there was way more bedrooms and the kitchen/living room was like two in one. What I would do to live in a place it this.

Jace had taken my bag and put it in his room, and we meet the family in the kitchen catching up with Alec. Jace and I took the bar stools next to Alec.

"So, Clary. How'd you like the tour life, with my brothers?" Isabelle asked, placing a plate full of food at me. It was a bunch of fruit, pancakes, and even bacon. I picked at the fruit.

"It's okay. I mean, being able to travel all over the states, meeting people who love the music, and just be able to listen to their stories and what they been through. Then being on that stage practically every night, was the most freeing thing ever." She raised her gave me a questionable look at me.

"You were on tour, with guys for four months. And it was okay? Shouldn't the testosterone get to you?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Surprisingly not. Just put it this way; would you hate it with the guys couldn't their eyes off you?" I turned to see Jace glare at me, but I smiled up at them and kissed his cheek which seemed to make him happier.

"But still… All those guys?"

"And still, they're shirtless." She laughed and took a bite of bacon.

"Fine." I took ate all the fruit off my plate, and pushed my plate away not really in the mood of eating anything. Since it was almost three in the morning I was tired. I knew that Jace was.

"So, we're going to bed." Jace said, placing his hands on my waist and walked me to his room. I started to yawn uncontrollably. I didn't want to sleep, but my mind said it did. After replacing my clothes with Jace's shirt we fell asleep.

I woke up to jumping on the bed, I peeled open my eyes to see that Max was the one jumping on it. Jace started to groan but sat up and looked at the boy.

"What Max?"

"Mom said to wake you guys up. You've slept most of the day, I've even been to and back from school." Ugh, that means it's at least four in the afternoon. I sat up, and threw the covers off walking into Jace's conjoining bathroom. Splashing my face with water, then looking into the mirror to see bags under my eyes. I've hardly had enough sleep while being on tour, not including Jace and I's little make out sessions every night. Maybe I should sleep in my apartment by myself for a while. I walked out and Jace was dressed with the bed made and Max was sitting on the bed reading a Naruto book.

I walked over to him, and sat down next to him. "You like Naruto?" He nods but didn't look up.

"I have some at my place, I don't know if you have read them. But they're pack from my childhood in a box. Do you want them? I have no use for them." I shrug, but Max looked at me like I was a goddess that just gave him immortality.

"REALLY!" I smiled and nod, he looked like he would die of happiness.

"Yeah, next time I see Jace or Alec or when I come over I'll bring the books. Okay?" He nods smiling and went back to reading. I found my shorts on the floor next to my side of the bed, so I put those back on and put my hair up in a ponytail, before following Max and Jace out.

"Nice to see you up, Jace. Alec went out, Isabelle went out, and I need you to clean the pool." They have a pool? Great! Add that to another thing to be jealous about. Though, it was becoming winter why would that need to clean the pool? Shouldn't they empty it.

"Sure thing. Max, do you want to help?" Max nods and runs away, where I am assuming to his room to change. Maryse nods, and turns and starts cleaning at nothing. I guess just to clean.

"Babe. I'll give you a tour, while we wait for Max." I nod and he placed his right hand around my waist and walked me around the church. Which was way bigger than it looked from the outside; they had things from extra bedrooms to rec room to music room to workout room to the indoor pool. This had me understand why they needed to clean it. It wasn't filled with dirt or anything, maybe the pool activities needed to get out and the area around the pool needed to be clean, but the pool itself didn't look like it needed cleaning.

Max met us in the indoor pool area and they both put on goggles and Jace took off his shirt, leaving his jeans on. They jumped into the pool and used brushes to clean the sides of them. I sat on one of the chairs and watched them clean the pool inside and out.

When Jace had to come out of the pool, the water added weight to them bringing them down further off his hips. I was so sure that if he added a phone in his pockets that even with so little weight his pants would fall all the way off they were so low on him. He didn't seem to mind though, even though I knew he knew I was watching him.

An hour or so later, they were finished and it looked spotless. We left and Max went to his room to clean up, Jace did just as much. I waited in the living room, wanting to go home, to get me time. Now, don't get me wrong I love that I saw Jace basically every day. But a girl needs a day to herself, right?

Plus, the more I was here, the more I was jealous of him I got. I have a one bedroom apartment that I could barely pay for and hardly enough things to fill it with. Even the kitchen had so little food, these people seem like they ate like kings every night. I didn't like the jealously I felt right now, even though I know I shouldn't be jealous about what place they lived in. Though, I longed for the day to live here, or even have a family like Jace did.

Jace jumped over the back of the couch, landing next to me, scaring me.

"Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay. I was just in Clary's world." He nods and turns to me.

"I want to know, all about Clary's world." I smiled, it was sweet he wanted to know what I thought and know what comes and goes in my mind.

"That's sweet, Jace. Though, trust me you don't." He looked at me as to say 'try me' but I didn't dare.

"So Jace. You and your family have a lovely home. But I long for mine." He chuckled and nods, looking back at the TV.

"You can say it Clary. I know. Though, I don't want you going, I know you don't feel comfortable here. You can go, if you want." He said, slide glancing me. I nod but didn't move. He wanted me to leave? No, clary. He says if I want to leave I could, he understands.

"I don't want to be rude."

"Trust me, you're not. Somehow, I knew you would be uncomfortable here. You're not like other girls, they use me because of this wonderful place so I stopped bring them home to sleep with them. Instead we go their houses. I knew you wouldn't use me for the house." Well, be blunt then.

"You're right. I am not comfortable here. But I still don't want to be rude." He chuckled and put his face to mine, noses touching.

"Clary." He pecked my lips, and pulled away, I tried not to pout. "Seriously. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. I'll drive you home. My family will probably like you better if I tell them you weren't comfortable."

"Uh?" He chuckled again.

"Because you aren't using me for the house."

"Why do you keep saying that? Why do I use you for a house, houses really put but a roof and place to stay to get dry. It doesn't matter what inside."

"Then why are you so uncomfortable?" He raised his eyebrow at me. I shrug, facing the TV. He groan, more like he was frustrated. "Not going to tell me? Uh? Fine." He got up a left. Should I go after him? I mean, he cares right? He just wants to understand. I sighed and ran after him; he was just making it to his room. I slipped in after him, he didn't notice. He sat on the bed, heads in his hands. Mumbling to himself, I walked to him, kneeling and placing my hands on his knees. He didn't move.

"Jace." I breathed, taking his hands off his face. "Its just, this house. It's so amazing, and I can see how much everyone loves each other. I long for that. This house, though, I am uncomfortable, because well. You've really had it all growing up, I had nothing. Even the apartment I am in, barely has anything it in. I can barely afford rent, I hardly ever have food to feed myself. Yet you've had everything, I have nothing."

He sighed and looked up at me, picking me up and placing me in his lap. Placing his head on my shoulder.

"I don't care, if you have nothing. I don't care, if I have everything. I care about you, not what you own. Besides, I like your apartment, its small yet so roomy." I giggled and place my arm over his shoulder.

"I still come from nothing." I mumbled, lightly placing my head on his. He didn't say anything, either he didn't hear me or choose not to. I didn't care.

* * *

_This one was complete Filler… _

_The Lightwoods, finally got to meet Clary. Izzy automatically loved her, maybe because Jace didn't show this must interest in a girl and she was being friendly… but you may never understand why Izzy did that… so, review. Tell me your thoughts. _

_And Since I am in a good mood, I am going to post chapter 8/9 (Which they're together as one chapter) _

_Oh, and that picture I talked about I think actually happened with two other famous people Juliet Simms and her boyfriend Andy Biersack… But I think it was more along the lines of him saying he liked the batman shirt she had on… but that happened I think 3 years ago, when they first started dating. OMG! I can't believe I remember that picture… So who is a fan of Black Veil Brides? Or Juliet's? I don't care if you think they're bad for each other… can't you see the love when they look at each other? Like how much she adores him? And he, her? Our opinions are our opinions and I respect everyone's but you GOT to understand people saying 'they're not right, Andy is changing, blah blah blah' is NOT going to change THEIR minds about each other. SO let them go through this road, and what happens will happen. _


	9. Chapter 8 & 9

Okay, bare with me, i got an Review saying i needed to sped things up. So, i took out some chapter rewrote/ deleted some thing in come chapters. ANYWAYS! So if anything seems off and doesn't fit with what happened, please message me telling me. But HOPEFULLY rewriting/fixing could leave open space for the ending. Thank You. ~ J

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Me: Dimitri, I need to talk to you._**

**_Dimitri: Go ahead._**

**_Me: I think you need to talk to Adrian, help him get over what happen._**

**_Dimitri: I don't think that is a good idea. The boy hates me._**

**_Me: You know… only because he trusted you to an extent and you betrayed that._**

**_Dimitri: *stares at me* _**

**_Me: I am right, am I? Look, if I admit without being force to not owning Mortal Instruments, will you do it?_**

**_Dimitri: You just did._**

**_Me: That means, now you have to talk to Adrian. *Dimitri walks away*_**

* * *

Jace was over at my apartment, this time everyone was meeting at my apartment to leave. I have no idea why, though apparently they're hungry. Since the bus won't be here until later tonight, I ended up cooking. Jace was leaning against one of the counter, watching me cook. It ended up being homemade pizzas. They all chipped in what they liked on their pizza, so now they all get their own individual pizzas.

"You're hot when you cook." Jace said, staring at the ground, smirking.

"Mmmhmm. Sure, Jace." I really wasn't listening to him, I was too busy trying to fix up the next pizza.

"I am serious. It's interesting to watch you cook. The little concentration lines on your face, and the way you bounce around the kitchen." I rolled my eyes, pinching the end of the dough to create crust.

"Jace haven't you ever heard of, leaving a girl in peace why she cooks?"

"I think nothing of the sort. Why leave a beautiful girl by herself in the kitchen?"

"Cause, right now, you're annoying the hell out of your girlfriend." I tried to make it sound like I was mad, but I had a smile on my lips to the whole time. Jace just laughed, and leaves the room.

Since he left, I was able to continue cooking the pizzas faster than I already was. I was done with all of them with an hour of beginning. I set them all on the bar, along with drinks. I called for them and started cleaning up the mess a little before I eat mine.

After cleaning I went to the living room and they were all watching one of the movies from my stash. _The Collection_ was one of my favorite horror/thriller movie. Taking my rightful seat next to Jace I zoned in on the movie. They just started it, as it was in the club scene. During the movie though I had zoned out, thinking of Jace's and my relationship as it grew from my dark secret- the only thing I could remember from my birth father. It started thinking about the night he had found out. **(FLASHBACK)** Someone snap their fingers in front of my face and started waving their hands, trying to get my attention.

"Hey Clary Time to get this show on the road." Simon said, I looked around the room and Jace was getting his 'voice' ready and everyone slightly mentally getting ready for the concert. I simply nod, getting up and bouncing and shaking a little to get my body relaxed. I didn't even know I was that out of it, the band before us was supposed to be on for an hour.

Like every other concert we all walked out on our separate moments, and fans screaming each time. Getting on my mark, I waited for the cue to start. Few moments later, all at once we started. It always felt good being on stage, like I was able to get out all my emotions while on stage. It was my release, I was able to think about everything when we were back stage letting it flow through during playing. Playing was like a second natural to me now, specially the songs. Singing back up, able to move around, even standing on one of the speakers and showing off.

This tour Jace and I didn't think we should do duets. We just didn't think about it, it was more like 'Let's not do that this tour' type of deal, I do not think we had a real reason. One song did capture my ears though at it was the only thing I paid attention to during the concert. I have no idea what inspired this song, but I was happy to be part of it, it meant something:

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_Can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand (you don't understand)_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_'Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

It was close to the last song, after that song I was completely down. It reminded me of my birth father, who abandoned Jonathon and I when we were both young. Luke had been my mom's best friend and he took it upon himself to take care of us, when he found out what my father had been doing. Eventually he told my mother his feelings for her... two years later. Which she had returned, because he became my step-father. Then not even half a year he asked her to marry him, of course she accepted.

I don't even know why, but Jonathon and I looked up to that man. I don't even know my father's name, just remember his face. With him in the house, you grew up fast. You were expected to go beyond what a normal person that age does. And if you didn't you got extremely punished, I remember when he first punished me.

_I was probably no more than six, but I was trying to help my mother with the kitchen. Wanted to be 'mommy's little helper'. Well, that turned down the drain when I tripped and fell, when walking to the table breaking a few plates that I was carrying. Dad heard and rushed in the room, saw me… and much to my mother's disapproval, beat the crap out of me. I wasn't able to sit down for almost a full week. It was a stupid reason to hit a child, but with him? He paid for them, he thought I was 'older' than that to be able to carry simple plates. My father wanted his children to be prefect and wasn't afraid to do whatever to get it that way. _

_I also remember the last night he was at the house; Jonathon, being only 8, at that time. Started the soccer team, dad said it was good. Teach him how to 'be a man', Jonathon played lots of sports by that time and adding one more, put him over the edge. He was constantly, trying to seek out father's approval during a game. We were too terrified that if something were to happen, father would take it out on him- on us. Even when it was the whole team's doing, not just us. Jonathon, I guess, finally had enough for an eight year old and stood up to father. Biggest mistake; Jonathon ended up having a broken arm and a few ribs. Mother had taken him to the hospital, and by time the doctors started to question, dad was gone. _

_Even after mother had married Luke and they had died. They contacted my father, but he simply said he didn't want me. So orphan and foster care I went, my own father disowned me. I now, don't even understand, how I could've even loved the man or even cared for him. He did horrible things and only cared for his well-being. I don't now, if this was what he wanted. Probably not, he had extremely high expectations. I wasn't prefect and he made it that way. He made me the woman I am today, with the help of the world. I hate him, I hate him with a passion for what he did. Everything about him, I do not understand how my mother fell in love with that man. _

I was shook out of thought when all of the guys started walking off stage. I didn't even talk, I walked faster and made my way to the back of the bus, locking the door. Jace started knocking, but I ignored it and blast my music from my radio. I backed my way up into a corner, slowly falling to the ground. I bring my knees to my chest. Tightly hugging them and my head rested on my knees. I tried blocking everything from the outside world. Hoping, but not existing, in trying to make myself feel safe with my arms around me. Like I was trying to protect myself, in some weird way. Jace knew nothing of my biological father, he nevered asked. He thought I only knew of Luke. I made him think that, I didn't want him knowing how even my own father didn't want me.

I have huge daddy issues, and that is not attractive. I am so damaged it wasn't even funny. Jace healed the part about my dead family and even made me start thinking people actually wanted me. But he didn't count for the one person that should actually want someone, even blood related, to throw me away. After the sobbing calmed down, I was able to breath. I still stayed in the same spot, not wanting to move. Not even willing myself off the floor, it was no use. I was afraid if I moved, I would simply break down again. I needed it out of my system before I face the guys, I knew they worry, especially Jace. They had a right too, nobody knew much about me except Jace. I trusted him, not to tell the guys, and Jace had trusted me in things nobody else knew about him. Both our walls, were down around each other.

How can someone so broken, be able to love? Be able to still be standing? Hasn't gone insane, hasn't put their anger in a drug or equally something as crazy that could end a life?

(JACE POV _[I know Clary's memory but I felt Jace's POV needed to be added during it so…]_)

Clary locked me out, I didn't know why. I wanted to know why. On stage she seemed alive, but once off I knew something was wrong. I hoped she tells me when we were by ourselves, but when I got on, the door was locked. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Babe. Open the door." I waited, listening, but nothing. I knocked once more, but in return music was turned on. I knew that she wouldn't be able to hear me. I still stood by the door, hoping, mentally willing her to one this door and talk to me.

"Jace, just let her think. Maybe she just has to get over it, before she can tell you what is wrong. Like let it leave her system, before you attempt to speak with her." Simon said, looking at me. I knew from the look on his face he was worried too. From the look from all their faces they were. We never saw her so with drawn, after a concert, even when we were hanging out.

"Come on, she'll open it when she is ready. Let's watch a movie, or something." Jordan said inclining his head behind him. I knew they were trying to get my attention off Clary. Clary always told me what was bugging her, even straight after something reminded her of her past. I knew something was wrong, when she zoned out before the concert. I just thought she was nervous, and I thought that was just it when we entered the stage.

"Fine." We walked to the front of the bus, and picked from random movie pile. Everyone usually brings a few of their own movies to keep us occupied when we were on the road and had nothing to do. And we had a good amount of movies to pick from. Course there were a few chick-flicks, as Clary was rarely in the mood for, but she does have her moments. Turning on the move, _The Prefect Getaway_.

After two movies, Clary still hadn't come out and the guys and I were tired. I slipped into my old bunk and fell asleep, worrying about Clary. I didn't know if we had the keys to unlock that door, but right now I wasn't going to try. I was going to give her space, but if she still hadn't come out by tomorrow, I was picking the lock.

So waking up hours later to a moving bus, and music still in the back ground was not what I hoped for, since the bus was moving I knew it was pretty well into the afternoon. I climbed out of my bunk, fixing Clary some coffee, then grabbing myself something before I headed to the back.

None of the guys were wake to help me with breaking in. Placing the coffee carefully on the ground, then found a bobby pin from the bathroom I started to unlock the door. It wasn't until the fifth time, I finally got it. Pushing it open, grabbing the coffee. I walked in, sitting down the coffee before I looked at what state Clary was in.

Also, I locked the door. Leaving the music on, I had noticed Clary in the corner, looking like a small ball. I carefully approached her, I didn't know if she was asleep or not. Kneeling in front of her, I gently moved her hair to the side. Hoping to get a good view to see the type of breathing she was doing. From what I can see, her breathe was like she was awake.

"Clary?" I said, softly, moving next to her rubbing her back. I think she has been in this position since last night. Not sleeping, she must be tired.

"Clary, baby, answer me." I waited again, nothing. I bit my lip, and removed my hand from her back, moving back in front of her.

"A moan. A mmmmm. A simple moment, Clary. Just to let me know you're listening." I watched her carefully.

"What, Jace?" My heart broke. Her voice so small, the way her voice sounded. That wasn't my Clary, there was no happiness, no emotion into it. She sounded like a robot.

"Tell me." I tried to sound gently and assuring, but what came out was almost begging and fear.

"There is nothing to tell, Jace." She whispered, talking to her lap.

"There is always something to tell." I was surprise we could hear each other over this music, but I was only focusing on Clary not the music. To me it sounded like simple back ground noise that you could barely hear.

"Jace…" She breathes, shaking her head. I sighed, and looked around the room. Not wanting to give up, I went next to her again, crossing my legs and leaning my head back. I would wait, I would wait until she will tell me, told me what was bugging her.

It didn't take long her too. I would catch her slide glancing me, and I would smirk at her. Then she would turn her head, not looking at me. I knew I was getting to her, she knew she wanted to tell me, I just had to be patient.

"What song did you sing?" She finally asked, I furrowed my eyebrows, completely confused.

"I sung many songs." I heard her take a deep breath.

"The one about you not being perfect... at least to a father." Oh, but why would she want to know?

"The song is called Perfect. Alec and I made it up. I had no idea why he thought dad wouldn't think he was perfect. Well, NOW I have a clue, but I do not think him being gay would mess anything up. Robert would love him even then."

"Perfect…" She said, I guess she was tiring it out. "I just… it's… that song…" I looked at her, but she was content at staring down at her lap in her 'ball' position.

"Clary, just think… Then form the sentence." She nods, I could tell she closed her eyes.

"My dad. My biological father. He… It's like… ugh." I tried not to laugh at how frustrated she was, because this was a serious moment and I didn't want her to keep it inside.

"What about him? I thought you said, Luke was your step father as long as you remember. That you don't remember your biological father."

"I lied." Now I am even more confused, why lie to me about it? I waited for her to continue. "You see, my birth father… Leaving in that house with him… you grew up fast. He had expectations-"

"Every father does." I commented.

"Not like him. He didn't care what he had to do to have us meet those expectations. I was six when he walked out on us. He… took it too far… one day. Jonathon and I were use to him- the way he acted- the way he wanted things. Anyways, that night… Jonathon stood up to him. Jonathon was on every sport you could think of, cause of father. Father thought, sports was the best way to make him a man. He even made me tried out for sports and cheerleading." I smiled, that would've been funny to watch.

"Jonathon, like I said had enough of father… Jonathon and I looked up to dad. Now, I don't even know why. He was a monster, Jace. Every mistake, Jonathon or even me, would make. Either it be in Sports, chores, school… We got extremely punished… Hiding our bruises at school was a daily thing. Father made sure we didn't forget, who was the boss, and the rules." I flinched, that… why would he do that? I heard her take a deep breath, she had more.

"So, Jonathon had enough, after he joined Soccer. That was his last sport father made him get into. An eight year old… in 10 ten sports, had its toll. Jonathon and I were always scared to make a mistake on the field, because when we got home…" She sighed. "That night… Jonathon went to father… Jonathon ended up with a broken arm and a few ribs… Mother brought him to the hospital, when the doctors asked too many questions. Before they could arrest him, he left. He walked out. Then after Mother, Luke, and Jonathon died. They contacted my father; he didn't want me Jace. He disowned me, threw me away like I was nothing to him."

"All that… came from a song?" I questioned, I had stopped looking at her. Staring at the ground, it didn't make since.

"He wanted us to be perfect. His perfect children that obey and were champions." I nod, even though she didn't see me.

"Why would they contact him, if they were going to arrest him?"

"They had no proof. I think… the way we were acting, they had a clue what was going on. Father answered all the questions, saying Jonathon went to high in a tree. Lost his footing, hit a few branches on the way down. We were all to scare of him, to say otherwise, even when he ran. Since they couldn't back it up…" She went quiet, I just noticed that she was shaking… Quietly sobbing- kind of shaking. I put my hands on her waist, bring her to my lap.

I don't know what type of father would do that. That is no true father, no father in their right mind would treat their child that way. Clary, took a moment, but she wrapped her arms around my neck. I brought her close to me, letting her cry on my shoulder. I was extremely mad at her father, but I knew there was nothing to do. So more confusion I showed her than anything.

"Well. At least you had Luke, right? Someone like a true father, the way a father should act around their children. It sounded to me, like he already acted that way. From everything you've told me."

"He was my mom's best friend since before she met my father. He was 'Uncle Luke' until she married him. Even then, he knew what was going on, when one day when Jonathon and I were both young and still had needed help showering… he saw the bruises. He questioned mother, and she had broke from then, he tried keeping Jonathon and I at his place. Mother made him promise not to say anything, in return… He tried keeping us as safe as he could."

He knew? He knew and he still kept it to himself?

"How well did that work out?"

"Soon, father caught on… And well, he threatens Luke's life. He made sure- mom, Jonathon, and I were there to witness it. Made sure we were all scared. Luke wanted to take mom and us far away from him, but mother wouldn't allow it. He still was the father of her children." I shook my head; I could tell she felt it when she looked up at me. I smiled, trying to make her feel better. When in fact I was not okay myself.

"Well… now you know. The horrible truth, of how the one person that should want you doesn't and never did." I sighed, she was completely broken right now.

"Remember when I said you can pick your family?" I waited until I felt her nod.

"Do you want him as your father?" She quickly removed herself and looked at me like I was crazy. I slightly laughed, but kept my eyes on her. Slowly she shook her head no.

"Then, he isn't your father. Your father is Luke." She looked completely confused expression on her face. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

**Chapter 9**

(CLARY POV)

Jace had a point; Luke was more of a father than anything to me. I slumped forward in realization of it. Jace kissed my forehead, moving to get up. But I wasn't going to have that, I wanted to show him how much I appreciated him. Bring him back down to me, I brought his lips to mine. Waiting for him to take the lead. I wanted him to feel everything I was feeling for him. I wanted him, I NEEDED him. His hands ended up on my waist, keeping me at a distance but close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, using a finger to play with his hair that hung on his neck.

As the kiss deepened, he brought me closer to him. Our bodies so close I could feel his muscles and body move as we kissed. Our lips moving, melting into each other. I bit his lip tugging it a little, when I heard him groan with pleasure. I smiled to myself, as I moved to his chin trailing kisses down his neck , cross his collar bone.

He was breathing extremely hard, and I knew he was mentally having a battle. When I went to take off- what he called a shirt- he stopped me, his hands wrapped around my wrist, slightly tightening.

"No, Clary. I am not doing this… not on a bus… not when there are six different people just outside that door." He is no fun. I pouted, he opened his eyes, seeing me pouting he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"We should be at a hotel sometime soon." He winked at me, then helped me get up. My muscles hurt from being in that position all night.

"You sir… Are no fun." I left the room, with him laughing.

"Hey Clary. See you finally left your room. Feel any better?" Alec asked, slipping out of his bunk. I smiled at him and nod. Even though I knew he could see my red ringed eyes and dried tear lines.

"Now, what is there to eat?" I ask myself, looking in our make shift Kitchen that I really hated. We usually just keep snack food, so I knew I didn't have a good choice of food. Shutting the last cabinet, I huffed. There was nothing that interests me in eating.

"When are we supposed to be at a hotel? I am hungry." Alec was sitting on one of the chairs staring at the TV. Nothing was on it, it was pitch black, and he must be in his world. Sighing I went back to my room. Jace had turned off the music and was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you know when are we supposed to stop at a Hotel? I am freaking hungry, there is nothing on this bus." I plopped myself down on the bed, making Jace move some.

"Maybe an hour or two, I don't know how far we are." I nod, then moving to take off my jacket. I had left it on, from last night and now I was getting a little hot. Looking around the bed room it was slightly messy, but then had this 'clean' factor to it. Wonder when Jace would have enough and start to clean it up. Our dirty clothes were in this pile in the corner, and then our suit cases next to them, then random things neatly placed around the room.

"Clary, just get some sleep. Did you even sleep last night?" Jace asked me, I felt him move and his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I didn't." I sighed, taking off my boots and getting comfortable next to Jace before falling into a deep sleep.

_Running. That is what I was doing, but from who? I didn't know, I just knew I had to keep running. That if I stopped, I will be in deep trouble. Going through alley ways and zigzagging through builds, trying to get away. I didn't have a place in mind, but I had ended up at Jace's house. But I knew I was young, we didn't know each other in this dream. But it was diffidently his house, the lights were on. It was a church, but you can tell the bedrooms. For some reason, I stopped, staring up at the beauty. Catching my breath-all at the same time. _

_Then someone hands were on my shoulder, making me face them. It was HIM. My father, looking extremely pissed. He dragged me away from the building down into an alley. Nobody was around, and even though I was screaming for help before we when got there, nobody answered me. Throwing me up against the wall, he started punching my stomach. Blow after blow after blow, when I would double over in pain, he would hold my head up then just punch. Finally he stopped, but watched me fall into the fall, just to start kicking me again. I didn't know when the pain would stop, I didn't even know why he was punishing me. I wanted to die, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I never wanted to see HIM again. _

_That's when I saw it, a knife. Pocket knife, to be exact. Letting the moonlight gleam off of it, he laughed. Evil laugh, then looked at me with so much hatred. Raising it into the air then crashing it down to my stomach. _

Shooting up in the bed, I realized we were no longer on the bus, but the hotel. I looked around the room, no sign of Jace and no sign of my father. I tried calming down my breathing, if Jace saw how heavy I was breathing he would question it. My dream, none of it happened. And it could mean nothing, but then why would I have the dream? This was stupid, I was afraid of a man I haven't seen in nine, almost ten years. The door opened and Jace walked in with bags.

"Hey, she awakes. So I brought food, just dig in." He set the bags on the table and brought the different food out. I got up and looked at the different things I could eat. Picking a burger and some fries, I sat down at the table.

"So, how did I end up here?" I took a bit, waiting for Jace to answer. But he simply looked at me, like 'are you seriously asking me that question?'

"I carried you up here. You were in such a deep sleep, and I had a feeling you haven't slept that way in a long time. So carrying you it was." I nod, and continued with eating in silence. His voice sounded like unsure, like he wasn't sure that he should've done it. I smile at him, to know let him know nothing is wrong.

"When did we get here?" We were finished with our food, but we remain at the table just staring at each other.

"About an hour ago. It's close to midnight, I had to use the van so I could go through the drive through. If you were wondering about how I got the food." I was, I don't even think of a place that kept the inside out, but the drive through open all night.

"How much longer on this tour? I mean, I like that I am on tour, but all I ever do is sleep really. I don't get anything do." Jace smirked, shaking his head.

"Really, that's all you can really do. When we're on the road but you could always write or draw, hell read a book. Other than when we stop at the venue, that's when we work."

"You make it sound like there is nothing else to do. I mean, if I put my mind into it I think I could come up with a couple of other things."

"Oh? Like what?" I could hear and see the amusement in his voice and on his face.

"Oh, you know…. Think each day of something really stupid to do, then doing it. Maybe start a Vlog. Ooooo, start a clothing line. Maybe… mmmmm." I tapped my chin, like the other oblivious thing was 'bonding' with my boyfriend.

"I think I can find another thing for you to do."

"Oh, what?" I tired putting on this innocent/ clueless look. I hoped it work, Jace just had this predator look to him as we got out of his chair and made his way over to me. Picking me up and placing me on the table. He put himself between my legs, his hands on my waist. Ever so slowly kissing my neck and started making his way up to my lips.

I slipped my hand under his shirt, roaming his chest. Breaking this kiss, I took off his shirt and then he took off mine. As he held on to my waist, I start kissing his chest. Kissing all over, then starting at his belly button I lightly blew trailing my way up to his neck. I heard him groan, that only encourage me. Becoming bolder, I trailed my tongue started from the inside of his neck, to his shoulder. He breathing picked up, and I knew I was doing something right.

Making my way back to his neck, I stopped kissing and lightly sucking a spot. Making a beautiful hickey, I smiled at the mark. Jace chuckled before, running his hand up my stomach over one of my breast. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to feel his moments. Leaving goose bumps were he last touched, I slightly moaned as his hand moved over my breast.

I put my finger through his belt loop and brought him closer to me. I looked up at him smiling.

"You know… You still are no fun." He smirked, with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" I slightly nod, not moving my eyes away from his. "Well… I guess ima have to fix that." He picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around him, before he tossed me on the bed, covering me with his body. Having his body half rest on mine, but his top half was held up by his elbows. He attacked my neck, then slowly starts grinding his bottom half against mine. Damn it, I thought, fighting the urge to moan.

I tried to steady my breathing and my heart beat. Jace moved his hand down my leg, then bring it up to wrap around him. I clasped my finger behind his neck, closing my eyes. He moved down a little, leaving a trail down and across my chest and stomach. I shudder as he moved his hand ever so lightly up my body, then back down it, I just knew he was smirking the whole time. Then I felt him hovering above me again, so I opened my eyes again.

"Now, as you were saying?" He grinned at me; I made a face that caused him to laugh. I pffted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine. You tease." I leaned up on my elbows as he moved a little off, sitting on his knees. "You're one person that can make me laugh, which is fun because of the way you do it."

"And?" I mentally groaned.

"You're a big baby, 'cause you don't finish what you start." He raised his eyebrows as to say 'oh really'. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the bed, just in my underwear. His hands roam all over my body. Bring him closer to me, I started to kiss him. Using my tongue, I licked his bottom lip, which causes him to open his mouth with a pleasure groaned. As our lips moved together in sync, I unbutton his pants and pushed them down. He kicked them off, and rested his hands on my waist. I mustered all my strength, I could and flip us so I was straddling him.

Jace looked up me amusement written all over his face. I rolled my eyes and unhooked my bra, throwing it to the side. I watched Jace and he looks me up and down, before leaning up barely touching my lips to his.

"Beautiful." From then on, we no longer stopped and asked stupid little questions or made any comments. We worked as one, and believed in each other that this was what the other wanted. I knew I wanted it, it was my next big thing to be close to Jace. I was pretty sure the whole hall could hear me or at least I woke them up, moaning this name the whole time. Though, Jace tried to cover up most of my moans with his lips. At the tip of the ice berg, I had this sudden urge to bite Jace. He just moaned in pleasure, before he clasped next to me. Both breathing hard, after a few deep breathes, calming myself. Then I remembered I bit him.

"Holy Crap, Jace, I didn't mean to bite you." He just laughed, rolling over, bringing me closer to him.

"It's okay." I shook my head, but rested with him. He made circles on my shoulder, while we stayed quite.

"Okay, so next time, we do this at your house. I didn't know you would be so… loud." I giggled, blushing and hiding my face in his chest.

"Crap." I muttered, he started laughing. Like, he was actually laughing at me.

"You're so cute." He kissed the top of my head, me still hiding my face in his chest.

"I am not going to live that down am I?"

"Nope." I sighed and then looked up at him.

"You're an ass. But you're mine. I love you." He smiled, catching my lips. Heat brust through my body, he pulled away all too soon.

"I love you too, screamer." I groaned, closing my eyes and drop my head on his chest. Hearing him laugh again.

* * *

_So, this took up 13 pages- 6,148 words. But i didn't want to add Two different Chapters over the same thing- really. So yeah. Like i said in the last chapter, for some reason i am really happy and decided to award you guys with 2-3 new chapters. DON'T Worry you'll get chapter 10 still on Saturday. Yip, so you finally learn a little bit about Valentine. Jace.. I wasn't sure how to put his feelings out there, so I hope I did good. What do you think? Did I do some what good, or try harder next time, I use him in a POV… which I think I might do one more time before I end the fan fiction… which will be a while. Review, Review. Tell me what you think._

**_I don't own Perfect by Simple Plan. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_*Dimitri walks into room*_**

**_Me: Yes?_**

**_Dimitri: I think I only made it worst._**

**_Me: What do you mean?_**

**_Dimitri: I ended up punching him. _**

**_Me: DIMITRI! You were supposed to TALK not fight!_**

**_Dimitri: He started it._**

**_Me: Now you sound like a 5 year old._**

**_Dimitri: Whatever, I am not doing that again. But now you owe me and Disclaimer._**

**_Me: I don't own Mortal Instruments, I do own the plot of this story. _**

* * *

_(2 weeks later- Clary and Old Friend coming back from party by Taxi)_

When we were in town, I we asked to be dropped off at our own apartments. I was the last to be dropped off, thinking in the quite was nice and no one interrupted my thoughts. Since seeing my first paycheck, or at least my part of the money the band makes, I been thinking it was time to move out of the apartment I was in now. My apartment was nice and small for one person to live in, but with everyone usually being in my house, I could use more space than I have.

Plus the neighborhood I live in isn't really that good. It was almost dangerous if you were out too late. Someone like me shouldn't be living in a neighborhood like this, with little protection. When I walked through the door, all my mail was place neatly in piles; bills, magazines, sales papers, ones that I was sure was nothing. Jace must've done that while I was gone. I shook my head, closing my door and walked over to it. Deeming most of everything was trash, until I came up with one that said _Clarissa Morgenstern_. I go by my mother's maiden name, now. No one knew my real last name, the envelope itself was a little frightening, and there was no returning address on it so I didn't even know who sent it.

Summoning up enough mental strength I opened it:

_Clarissa,_

_I realized it has been a long time since we've seen each other. We have things to talk about; things you desperately need to know before you continue with the life you are now trying to live. You are in danger. Please, once you get this letter, meet me. From the time I send this letter to whenever, I'll be at Taki's every night at the same time. That time is: 10 p.m. I'll wait an hour before I leave. I'll be in the back table, in the corner with my hood up. As I am in danger too. Please come alone._

_Love, your past._

I kept reading the letter over and over again. Trying to understand what was going on and who would send me a letter like this. Everyone from my past is dead or disowned me; and my father doesn't seem like the type of person to warn me about anything. This letter was beyond creepy, yet it seemed so familiar. I've seen this handwriting before but I don't know where. I reached for my phone, fixing to call Jace and get his opinion. As I dialed it, I stopped. _You are in danger._ Came to my mind, if I am then I don't want Jace and everyone else in danger either. I looked at the clock, its way past 10 almost 11, I wouldn't make it in time even if I ran.

Sighing, I placed the letter down and went through my other mail. Once that was done and I paid every bill on my laptop, I went to take a shower. I couldn't go to sleep, even if I wanted too, so I made a mental 'to do' list while I was in the shower. Once I got out, I brushed my hair and teeth, then got started on the list; Washing clothes, the living room, kitchen, bathroom, my bedroom, and I even got on my laptop to look for new apartments to rent.

When I thought I found a pretty good apartment- two bedrooms, 1 and a half baths, pretty spacious, and in a nice/ safe neighborhood. I looked at the clock in my living room, it was almost 6. I still wasn't tired; I looked at my movie collection and decided to organize it. Placing movies in the right container and in alphabetical order, I was done in an hour- now 7. Jace doesn't wake up until mostly 8… another hour to go.

Even if I wasn't going to tell him about the letter I knew he had to see the last name and wanted to question it. But if he did, he probably would've questioned it at that moment, unless he didn't know how to bring it up. To kill time, I decided to clean out my fridge and organize the contents in it. Once I finally deemed everything clean and organize it was only 7:30. I could use this time to change and ride to Jace and his family's house.

Jace and I gave each other the key to our place, so when I got there, I let myself in. Everyone was in the kitchen- staring at me like I had two heads. Jace was the first to shake out of the trans, and walked to me picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed and kissed his cheek when he set me down.

"Hey, CLARY!" Izzy yelled, wrapping me in a hug.

"Hi. Good morning. Everyone just wake?" They were all still in the pajamas. They all nod and Jace lead me to sit next to him, they placed a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of me. I happily ate it, while everyone was talking about their day ahead of them. Maryse, Robert, and Izzy had to go to work, Max had to go on this weekend school field trip, and Alec was going to hang out with Magnus all day. Jace said he was just going to be lying around the house; I rolled my eyes at him when he said that.

After that, they set out to get the day ready; Jace led me to his room. Both of us jumped on his bed- him on his back and me on my stomach.

"So, when did you get back?" He questioned me, looking up at the ceiling. Those two weeks I went for a mini vacation, where I met the friend I went to the party last night with. His left arm in front of my face, his right placed on his stomach. I started tracing one of his tattoos, with my finger.

"Last night."

"You didn't call?"

"I wanted to, believe me. But by time I got home it was late and I didn't want to wake you if you were asleep."

"So, do you want me to help you unpack?"

"Nope, I took care of that last night… I couldn't sleep, so now my apartment is like super clean because I haven't even slept." He turned his head towards me, and I looked at him through the corner of my eyes.

"Why?" _Because I got a creepy ass letter_.

"I guess… extra energy. I wasn't for sure." He nods and looks back up at the ceiling. After silence, I decided to bring up the letter.

"I know you saw that letter that had Morgenstern on it, Jace." He didn't say anything. "You can ask if you want too." He took a deep breath, facing me. I stared at his arm, fully concentrating on the damn skull looking tattoo.

"Who's Morgenstern?"

"It's my dad's last name. After they got divorced, I changed my last name to hers. But then she got married, I wanted to wait until I was 13 to change my name to Luke's. But, I never got the chance. So I am forever Clarissa Fray, and that's what everyone knows me as." I see him nod, and look back up at the ceiling.

"Are you seriously just going to lie down all day?" He chuckled and rolled me over so he was on top resting his body weight on his arm and legs. I moved my arm to move away some of his hair out of his face. He hasn't cut his hair since I met him, and it had gotten pretty long- almost past his eyes.

"You need a haircut." He smiled at me, bring his lips to mine. When we stop, he still hovers above me. I bit my lip; I guess I should tell him I am thinking about moving.

"So… Jace. I am thinking about moving out of that apartment. I mean… it's a dangerous neighborhood, plus I can afford something bigger now. What do you think?" He gave me a confused look, searching my face.

"Why move?"

"Like I said it's a dangerous neighborhood." He nods and sits up. I lean up on my elbows, he seemed to be thinking.

"Do you know of a place?"

"Yeah, I looked this morning. It has two bedrooms, 1 and a half baths, really spacious AND a pretty safe neighborhood."

"Where is it?"

"It's between here and the studio." The studio was between my apartment and his place, and I lived farther than any of the band.

"So, it is closer?" I slightly nod, and he kisses my forehead.

"Okay, if that is what you want. I'll help you move when you finally take that apartment." I nod, wanting badly to say why I really told him, but too scared to actually ask him. We practically live together anyways, and I see him every day even we're not on tour, and I miss him even when he leaves my apartment to go to his house. Though would he like to leave this wonderful place to move in with me?

But him moving in, we may need a bigger place. This man has a lot of things in this house; his music, his clothing, his books, trophies, probably more than what I've already seen. But if we share the rent payment, maybe we could afford a bigger apartment, maybe even a little house somewhere near this place. Even if he lived close to the city, he was still outside it enough to be around houses. I noticed Jace was watching me, like he wasn't sure what to say next. I mentally slipped on my big girl pants sitting straight up and looking him straight in the eye.

"Jace… would you like to live with me? Like we could get our own place… together?" Slowly a smile appeared on his face, I knew his answer then before he even said it.

"I thought you would never ask." He crashed his lips to mine, leading me to lie back down on the bed. Before it could lead anywhere, I pushed him slightly away.

"Hold on there, Cowboy. Aren't you going to ask anything more about that apartment? To see if you like it? Or to see if we need a bigger place than that, because let's face it. You have a lot of crap."

"It's not crap."

"I beg to differ."

"Fine, you said it's a two bedroom, right?" I slightly nod.

"We need three; our bedroom, your own little sanctum and my personal sanctum. We need a place that comes with a workout room, that's gated, the place itself has to have to be big, so when we invite friends, and don't forget a pool." I just blinked at him, this man has gone crazy. So much stuff he wanted, but not needed. I agree with the three bedroom thing, but everything else can go to hell.

"You don't need a workout place, you don't need a pool, and it doesn't HAVE to be gated. Now think again, how the hell are we supposed to pay for all that and the type a salary we have?"

"You forget where I come from didn't you?" It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. His father's money, all of it was Jace's now. He can pretty damn well afford anywhere we wanted to live. I made a 'o' face, which made Jace smile.

"Fine, then it doesn't need to be an apartment, you're more describing a house. I am pretty sure; apartments don't fit anything you just said." I knew we had to find a place fast, because my year lease was coming up, and I needed to know if I needed to sign it again because it was going to take time to find one or not.

"I know the prefect house." He got off the bed, putting on a shirt, and then grabbed his car keys. I walked over to him, as he grabbed me wrist and we ran out the door. It probably took 20 minutes before he pulled up to a house that had a 'for sale' sign in front of it. It was gated so we couldn't get close to look through the windows. Jace looked up at it. This place was much like the church: Huge, beautiful, and looked safe.

"One of my best friends use to live here, before he moved to Cali. There is a pool in back, it has 3 ½ baths, 5 bedrooms, a huge ass basement, and plus it's gated. It has been on the market for about two years. No one is willing to buy it from him."

"How much does he want?"

"Since he doesn't care if we rent or not I don't know. I can call and ask him, I am sure he'll give me a reasonable price." I nod, as Jace walks away phone on his ear. I stared up at the house, it was way too big for just two people to live in it, but from the outside it looked really homey. The more I stared at it, the more I started falling in love with this place. Jace walked over to me with the best smile on his face.

"He gave me to code if we wanted to look inside first before agreeing on a price… do you want to look at it?" I nod, not trusting my speaking. As he type the four digit code, the gates opened and we walked up. Jace looked for something; I knew was an extra key. When the door opened my mouth dropped. A huge grand entrance; staircase running up the stairs and the floor was tile.

"Jace… we can't afford this, no way."

"Shhh, Clary. Just… look around first okay?" I bit my lip and we walked around the house, the more I looked the more I loved it. The kitchen and living room was located down stairs along with the one of the bedrooms. Everything else was on the second floor; the rooms were so huge it was like my whole apartment could fit in each one. We went outside to two empty pools; one had a huge slide leading into one, and the back yard was still a pretty good size. Jace lead me into the kitchen and we sat at the table.

"What do you think clary?"

"We diffidently, cannot, afford something like this Jace." He slightly smiled.

"When dad died, Robert took over handling the company… I get generous amount of money every day. Robert basically works for me; and gets paid well. Dean… he brought this house when it was worth 50 thousand, now its worth close to 150. We can afford this house and more, Clary… Do you want this house?" I looked around, and then looked at Jace.

"If you can afford it, then why not buy it when it went on the market?"

"I never had a reason to buy this place." I nod, and looked around the kitchen. "It's... just so big for just two people living it in." Jace smiled, taking my hand in his.

"There is our bedroom, your 'office', my 'office', we can add a workout room, a music room, guest room, storage, and then we have the kitchen and living room. Once you think about it, it isn't that big. And… it's gated."

* * *

_Oh, before i forget, i am posting (in more or so) detail about the Hotel Room. It's has more Clary's thoughts during it and a small Lemon as i tried to keep that on the down you want to read it, it's label as Hotel Room. ~Thank you._

_Okay, so originally this was supposed to happen AFTER Clary came back from her own Tour with her 'record' band to get known. But i changed it up, so she isn't going to have her own Record, she's staying with Golden Boys. So, What do you think about Jace and Clary moving in together? Should she say yes? Oooh, who do YOU think is sent that mystery letter? I want to hear your thoughts, please hit that pretty little Review button._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Me: Jace? What are you doing here?_**

**_Jace: Just thought I would stop by. _**

**_Me: Oh_**

**_Jace: Also, rumor has it you're writing about us… but you don't own us. You need to let those people know that. _**

**_Me: Fine. I don't own Mortal Instruments; all I own is the plot of this story._**

**_Jace: Better _**

* * *

I ended up saying yes to Jace that I want to live in this house. We moved in by the end of the week and I forgot about the letter that was sent to me. As we unpacked and made the house ours, I was the happiest woman alive. I got the guy, the house, the friends, the feeling that I was safe. That was until I got another letter; addressed to me _Clarissa Morgenstern._ To this address, luckily I got to the letter before Jace, it had said pretty much the same thing, but the writer had made it seem more urgent.

We were having a 'showing our new house' party, so I wasn't going to stress about it, at least not until after the party. I was in Jace's and my bedroom, getting ready: Curling my hair to have long beautiful beach waves and doing my make up just right to make my green eyes pop. I had a tight fitting dress; Black tank that conjoined with a black/grey skirt that came to mid-thigh, black ankle heels, and a gold arm band.

Walking down stairs most of everyone was here; lots of food on the counter and music blasting. Jace was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans; he looked hot. Then again, he always does. Izzy was wearing a tight and VERY short blue dress that matches her eyes and black heels. Simon was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans, staring at Izzy. Jordan was wearing a plaid blue-grey-black shirt with black jeans, he was staring at Maia. Maia was a friend of Izzy's and became a friend of mine, so I couldn't leave her out of the party. Alec was dress how he usually does when we aren't on tour- black jeans and a black shirt that came to his elbows. Magnus was… well Magnus- colorful- Bright blue pants, with a hot pink v neck t-shirt. His hair was spiked up with glitter, and what only looks like eye liner on. He was holding hands with Alec

"Hey guys!" I smiled at them; they didn't see that I had walked in.

"OMG! Clary, this house is amazing!" Izzy said, practically jumping up and down. I kept smiling and shook my head.

"I would say thank you, but I had nothing to do with it. Jace and I pretty much kept it the same way we just put our things in."

"That explains how it seems all… guyish." I did a slightly confused laughed and looked at Jace who was slightly smirking at Izzy.

"Guyish? Izzy." I had to ask, everyone was listening to our conversation.

"Yeah, there isn't a girls' touch. And I know that a guy use to live here."

"It doesn't need a girls touch. I love it just the way it is." Izzy started pouting, and Jace wrapped his arm around my waist, leaning against the counter.

"Did I mention that I love this girl?" All the guys laughed. I am probably the most comfortable with keeping it a 'guy' style because I wasn't really all into the girly looking things.

"Okay, what are we standing around for?! Jace turn up the music some more and let's DANCE!" The room interrupted with 'whoop's' and we made our way to the living room where the stereo was located, then started having a fun time. Since everyone knew each other none of us got jealous of anyone if we dance with someone else. I danced with Magnus, Alec, Jordan, and Simon then at some point the guys had left to get everyone drinks and all the girls were dancing with each other.

While I danced with Simon I talked to him about Izzy. Trying to get something out of him; telling him I saw his staring at her. Asked about his feelings; which apparently he has had a crush on her since high school. Which I was happy to find out about; because when Izzy saw me dancing with Simon- even though she knew I was with Jace- she seemed almost jealous. So after a while I forced them two to dance with each other. Then I moved on to Jordan.

He said he thought Maia was cute, but there was no way that someone like her would like him. But I had talked him up with Maia after Jordan's and my dance. She went over and asked him to dance, first he just stared confused by the question but soon they were dancing and they ended up talking the whole night. By the end of the night, most people were paired up; Simon and Izzy, Jordan and Maia, Alec and Magnus, Rider and Sam (Sam is part of Blood Lilly- Rider is his girlfriend).

When it had gotten to three in the morning, everyone was tired and full off of everything they had ate and they wanted to go home. So after everyone had left; Jace and I packed everything up placing it in the fridge then dragging ourselves to the bedroom. Where we clasped, staring at the ceiling.

"What a party." Jace mumble rolling to his side to face me. I smiled, turning towards him.

"Who thought that just a group of friends could have so much fun?" He grinned at me, kissing my forehead. Jace then proceed to get up to walk into the walk-in closet to change into his pajama pants, then through me one of his shirts to change in to. His shirts had turned into something I sleep in regularly now with flimsy shorts. I pulled back the covers and climbing into them. Jace turned off the light, and then set the security system on from our room, he got into bed.

Waking up with a bright light shown through the room. The floor length window blocked by the floor length curtains didn't help anything. Even though they were a royal purple, it didn't help anything. Jace was still asleep; he hogged most of the blankets so he looks like a giant burrito. I smiled at him and made my way to our bathroom. Getting ready for the day; today was the day I would meet my 'past'. Though Jace doesn't know it, he has been hard not to tell him but it was for his own good. When I got out, Jace was out of bed; bed was made of course and the curtains were open. I made my way down stairs- he begun making breakfast. He was still in his pajama pants.

"Hey babe Pancakes?" He took up at me, as I sat at the bar. I slightly nod and watch him make pancake after pancake until he had about 10. Then he sat next to me handing me my orange juice, syrup, a fork, and a plate with four pancakes. I kissed his cheek then dug in. While he did his morning ritual; I cleaned up everything- even what was left over from the party. I went to the living room; where our huge photo we took when we were on tour for fun because we were bored was. Though there were three, only one hanged in the living room and that was the one with both of us in it. The other two, we had in each other's 'offices' I had Jace and he had me.

In one picture- by myself- I wore a black cowboy hat and blue jean shorts. My hair was curled and long enough it blocked my chest as I wasn't wearing a shirt or bra. My thumbs were in the pockets on my shorts and I was looking down at the camera with a smirk on my face. Which Jace loved this picture because I looked badass and hot. Then Jace- by himself- picture he was shirtless and only wore black jeans. He hooked his thumbs in his belt loop and his jeans were hanging off him loosely- though he was slightly pulling them down, just a bit more it couldn't been a naked picture because they were so low. He had his signature smirk with one of his eyebrows raised at the camera. I picked this picture because god… there was too many reasons. 1) HOT! 2) SEXY! 3) Come on he was almost naked.

The last picture which was hard to pick out of the ten we had together. I had changed shorts: though the still were short this one had a brown belt. I kept the black cowboy hat on, this time I also had black cowboy boots. Jace had changed pants- still shirtless-, they still were dark not as dark was the others and he had his converse on. Jace had his arm around my shoulder- my hand was on his stomach. My hair blocked most of my chest, even though I was pressed into Jace's side. Jace had this 'ha! I got this girl to myself' face on. More like he was smirking but looked evil as hell or that he could go 'evil' if anyone touched me. And I was looking at the camera, cowboy hat almost off but not completely. And I too looked like Jace did- we each calmed each other and looked told badasses while doing this.

The photographer had sent smaller pictures of the ones we didn't pick and blew up the three we wanted. Which those photos were now in an album because they get 'dirty'. Because the ones with me and Jace was taking my cowboy hat away and I was reaching for it. Not realizing my hair wasn't blocking my boob… You get the picture. The others were sexual because we made out. As to the pictures by ourselves? Were just too personal to hang or have out in the open.

Jace walked into the living room, fully dressed and ready to go. We were planning on looking for some to redo the basement- which was a really crappy workout room at the moment. He turned off the alarm system then turned in on when we were out of the gates.

The day was amazing we were always laughing and randomly talking about stupid things. Jace had order/ bought a lot of workout machines and weights. The only thing he asked me when looking at the machines were 'would you use this or will I'll be the only one?' I guess he didn't want to waste money on something we both wouldn't be using, when you could do a certain exercise to accomplish without the use of the machine. As we entered the house, I looked at the clock it was 9. I grabbed one of my leather jackets, and grabbed Jace's car keys.

"Jace I'm going to meet up with some friend! Be back late!" I yell as I walk towards the door.

"Have fun!" He yelled from the top of the stairs. By time I got to Taki's, it was 10:15. I walked in, with the collar of my jacket up blocking my neck and some of my face. I noticed a person in the back with their hood up and in the shadows. I made my way to them, I sat down but they didn't say anything.

"Why did you send those letters?" No response, though he lift up his head some. I started to take off my jacket, but the mysterious person shook his head.

"Leave it on. People are watching." I fought the urge to look.

"Who are you?" No answer. A waitress came over asking if we wanted anything, but before I could talk, mysterious guy came in.

"Two waters. Nothing else." The waitress nods and walks away.

"Are you going to talk?" No response, I was getting irritated. I leaned back against the chair, crossing my arms over my chest, then my legs. We didn't say anything until the waitress came back with our waters.

"What is up with the letters? Why did you want to meet up? And why should I trust you when you say I am in danger?"

"I needed to get your attention. You are becoming too well known, and that is the biggest mistake you can have. You are putting everyone in danger that you are around. You could possibly get them killed. You need to quite the band and leave. I wanted to meet up, because you wouldn't believe me in the letters, and you would come looking for me."

"I am not quitting the band!" I whisper yelled, leaning up some. "They're the best thing that has ever happened to me! You understand! They can take care of themselves, and why would I get them killed? No one is out to get me, I have no one."

"You are wrong. You have plenty of enemies; none were after you when you were young. They didn't know where you were. Now. Being in _THAT_ band. They've found you and are keeping a _VERY_ close watch on you."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe I am. But I am only crazy because I've been on the run since I was 11."

"On the run?"

"Yes. I've been trying to catch the people responsible of this. I've came this close to finding them. But I had to stop because you came into the spotlight." He stick his fingers up, almost the size of saying you want a shot glass.

"And that's _MY_ problem? How?"

"Clarissa. Just understand, you can't trust everyone. Don't even trust me, don't trust your boyfriend, and do not trust any of your friends. Their people are everywhere."

"Then why talk to me, if you're telling me not to trust you?"

"Believe me, if I was one of them, you'll be dead already. But I have people watching me as much as you are being watched. I put myself in danger every night, just by repeating motions."

"I trust all my friends, well the ones that been my friends for years and months. Who am I supposed to tell, if something goes wrong?"

"No one don't you get it! Even if you trust them, even telling them you're putting them in great danger. Are you willing to get your boyfriend killed?" He keeps mentioning my boyfriend, and every time he says it he says it with hate.

"Why do you hate Jace so much?"

"Cause you can't seem it get it through your thick as skull that you are putting innocent people in trouble."

"I trust him. I know he could keep care of himself if it had to come down to it."

"You're a stupid little girl! Fine! Get your boyfriend kill, get everyone you love killed! See if I will help you anymore." He leaned back shadows masking more of him.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because Clarissa," He took down his hood. No, it couldn't be.

* * *

_This is the shortest chapter I have written, but I felt like I should leave a cliff hanger, so I did._

_I got the idea of Jace's picture through a picture I saw of Andy Biersack from BVB… I can't remember exactly where I found it. But yeah, I got Clary's from when I was writing an un-posted Fanfic of the BVB band where one of the girlfriends was a cowgirl and I saw that picture, but her girls face was completely blocked off by the hat. Then the picture of them other, I got (kind of) from a picture I saw of Andy and Juliet… I changed a lot of the stuff up though… Hey… I have a weird- random question… what's there shipping name? I mean like Jamily for Jamie Brower and Lilly Collins… Is Andy and Juliet's name like Jandy? Just asking I am being weird._

_Ooooo! Who do you think it is? The person is going to be un-masked in the next chapter… The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload it for you lovely people!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Jace: WHAT THE HELL! _**

**_Me: Jace, calm down._**

**_Jace: NO MY GIRLFRIEND IS IN TROUBLE! _**

**_Me: Gosh, Jace. All she is doing is meeting up with someone… Calm your balls._**

**_Jace: Hurry and say the disclaimer so I know who the hell I have to beat up._**

**_Me: You will not, I am in charge of this story. I know I don't own the Mortal instruments, but I do own the plot of this story. Now, sit your ass down and enjoy that damn thing._**

**_Jace: *glares at me* Whatever._**

* * *

**_"You stupid little girl! Fine! Get your boyfriend kill, get everyone you love killed! See if I will help you anymore." He leaned back shadows masking more of him. _**

**_"Why do you care so much?"_**

**_"Because Clarissa," He took down his hood. No, it couldn't be._**

"I am your brother." I am pretty sure my eyes were wide as hell. I was so confused, the boy I thought was dead for years is sitting in front of me- alive and well.

"Jonathon?" He nods and leans back. He diffidently has grown into himself. He was muscular, and years of being on the run showed on his face. His white-blonde hair hanged in his face; I can barely see his black eyes.

"Yes, little sister." I can feel tears threatening my eyes, but I shook my head. Putting my mask on, I will not show him myself.

"I thought you were dead."

"Luke and mom thought it up. Fake our deaths and go on the run. We were very much alive, when you found us. We had close friends, help fake our deaths. We've been trying to find out who was behind everything."

"Fake…? You leave me! Leave me to fend for myself! I was 9! Jonathon." He nods his head, bring his hood back up.

"We had to make you believe it, Clarissa. Mom wanted to contact you so much, but we all knew it would be safer for you. We kept an eye on you, but soon you got lost in the system. You've been lost to us since you were 16."

"Why didn't they put you were I was? Why take you and not me? Why not take both of us?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"I walked in on them when they were thinking about it. They just wanted it to be them, but I forced them to put me in on the plans. They didn't want to take me, because having a child to care for while being on the run is the hardest thing to do."

"It couldn't have been that hard! They kept you!"

"Shhh. You're drawing attention." I looked down at the table. "And yes, they took me. But I was useful, I was a child. Everyone trust a child, no one pays attention to a child."

"You left me Jonathon."

"I regret that every day, Clarissa."

"I would've kept you a secret. I just wanted my brother back. You know how many times I cried? And mainly over you? Jonathon you were my best friend, my brother, my… protector." He stayed quite, but every once in a while I would see him looking around the restaurant. I heard him sigh and he got up.

"I got to go Clarissa. Every minute you are with me, I am putting you in twice much danger." He started walking away, but I grabbed his wrist, bring him back.

"Where are you staying?"

"Around."

"Come stay with me." He shook his head. "Please? We don't even have to tell Jace who you are, he has seen a picture of young you… but you look different. You can even explain everything to me… please… Jon?" He looked at the door, then back at me.

"I drive." He said, I got up and followed me to Jace's car. "Where to?" I told him the location, and we took a VERY long way, turning unnecessarily, weaving fast through night traffic. When we reached Jace and my house, I put in the code and we drove to the house and the gates shut behind us.

"At least it's some protection." Jonathon mumbled, getting out of the car. But just like he fully got a look at the house, he stopped dead. I smiled, grabbing his wrist and bring him inside. I shut the door, put in the security number to lock down the house.

"BABE IS THAT YOU?" Jace yelled, it sounded like it was from the kitchen.

"YES!" He walked out and he was wearing his pajama pants, ready to go to sleep. He stopped dead as he looked at the hooded figure next to me. He walked questionably to me, to kiss my forehead.

"How are your friends?" He looked back and forth between Jonathon and me.

"Pretty good. They were talking about having a girl's day sometime next week." He narrowed his eyes, searching my face.

"You are a terrible lair, Clary." I nervously laughed, taking off my jacket. "What really happened?"

"Well, old friend of mine from foster care needed a place to stay while he gets back on his feet." He looked Jonathon up and down, before sticking out his hand for Jonathon to shake.

"I am Jace. Welcome to Heaven." I laughed at him, and turned to Jonathon. Waiting for him to introduce himself, he seemed to get what he was supposed to do.

"I am Denis." I rolled my eyes, hanging my jacket next to the door.

"_Denis,_ I'll show you to your room, while you stay here. Jace, I'll be in bed in a few." He nods, and walks away.

"He seems to care deeply for you." Jonathon said, while we walked up the stairs into the only main guest room.

"He does. And I care for him, please. Be nice to him, he didn't kick you out. He is very protective over me and if I am even near a guy he doesn't know he freaks on the inside."

"So you're telling me to watch myself, really Clarissa?" I slightly smiled, and shook my head as we came to the guest room, it was on the opposite of the end of the hall FAR from Jace and my room. I opened the door, and we stepped in. The guest room was different from Jace and my room: like we had floor length windows, this one did not- it had two separate windows. This one had a conjoining shower and walk in closet like ours, but much smaller. And the theme for this room was black with a pop of random blue things.

"Hope this is well to your liking. Bathroom is over there, and you look like Jace's size. So I'll go get some of his clothes for you to wear. When is the last time you went shopping for clothes?" His answer is a shrug; I patted him on the back and left to room without another word. When I walked into my room, Jace was leaning against the head board watching/ waiting for me to come through.

I changed into his shirt that he wore for the day and shorts. Walked to his side closet picking jeans and a t-shirt then a pair of Jace's extra pajamas pants. I walked back, knocking on the door. Jonathon opened it, his jacket was now off and it looked like he was fixing to go to sleep.

"Here" He took them, and placed them on the bed. Leaving the door open, while doing this.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" He was undressing and putting Jace's Pjs on.

"Not really, I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow. Just get some sleep, if you can." I start to walk away when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Clarissa I am sorry." I nod, and turn to face him. "Also, why are you wearing his shirt?" One end of his lips turned up, smirking at me.

"I always sleep in the shirt Jace has worn for the day. It is oddly comfortable." I smiled up at him. He seemed to be the one who got father's tallness. He nods and lets go of my shoulder, shutting the door to his room. I walk back to Jace, who is still in the same position. He had the lamp next to the bed turned on, so I turned off the main light and walked to my side of the bed.

"Should I be worry about this Denis character?" He questioned, as I wiggled around getting comfortable.

"No. Not really, he has just had a harder life than I have so he doesn't say much."

"Which foster home was he in?"

"The first one I went too. But throughout the years, we ended up in 5 of the many foster homes we were in together. So… he is like my brother." I glanced at Jace who nods, turning off the light and sliding further into the bed. I was thankful I wasn't facing Jace, when I said that. After a moment, I felt his arms wrap around me, bringing me closer to him. He laid his head on mine, we fell asleep like that.

Waking up, Jace wasn't next to me. I looked around the room, and heard pans being banged around down stairs. I looked for a hair clip and I clipped my hair up, walking down stairs. Jace and Jonathon were down stairs, Jace making breakfast again.

"You're up early Jace." He chuckled.

"No… You woke up late, Clary. It's almost noon."

"Noon and you're making breakfast?"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Jonathon. Who didn't have his hood on, but had Jace's clothes on. I was right, they were the same size.

"You now, I didn't want to move in with my father, Jace. So stop with the 'oh this is healthy for you.'" He looked up at me, smirking.

"Who's your daddy?" I busted out laughing, laying my head down on the counter, shaking my head.

"You did NOT just say that, Jace."

"Say what?" He sounded all innocent; I looked up smiling at him. He was still looking at me, sure enough along with his innocent voice, he looked innocent.

"You know if I didn't know you so good. I would actually think it was _Denis_ who said that." He looked like he was trying to fight back a laugh. He looked back at the food; Bacon, eggs, and toast. Once he was done, he made plates.

"Here you go, Love." Handing me everything- OJ, fork, plate full of food. "Here you go, Denis." Jace walked next to me, and we ate in silence. Jace placed his plate in the sink, along with mine, Jonathon was still eating. Like he was savoring every last bit.

"Babe. Alec has invited us over for a pool party, wanna go?"

"What's the occasion?"

"He said he had news." Jace shrugged, I looked at Jonathon. Who was staring at me, with a blank expression.

"Denis can come too. I am sure, no one would care that he is there." Jace said looking at me.

"It's up to him. But if you go, you'll love it. It's just as protected, and maybe you can keep a look out for that _thing_." I told him, Jonathon nods, pushing his plate away.

"Sure, but I don't have anything to swim with."

"I have some. But dude, you need clothes of your own. I'll give you some money to go get some, if that's the problem." Jonathon nods, and got down of the stool.

"Clarissa, can I get that grand tour before we go?" I slightly nod, kissing Jace on the cheek and Jonathon walked behind me. Once we were out of ear shot, because Jace went upstairs.

"Clarissa, I need to stay in this house as much as possible. I can't go out and have fun."

"Look, if you are so worried about any of my friends being the people who plan to hurt us. You need to be there, to try to figure that out if that is true. Besides, I am pretty sure everyone is going to be there. The bands Blood Lilly and Golden Boys that's all my friends. The pool is under the house, it's an inside pool. Nobody will see you, once you step inside." He looked me up and down, before he turned to look around the room we ended up in. Which was the living room, he walked around it, before stopping in front of Jace's and my photo.

He turned his head to the side, as to seem to study it. Then started laughing, shaking his head, he turned to me with a smile.

"Seriously, Clarissa?"

"What we were bored one day on tour. I happened to love that picture and so does Jace. Thank you very much." I crossed my arms over my chest. He shook his head, and then moved his arm towards to the door as to say 'after you'. When I finished giving him the tour, a suit was on his bed ready for him. I went to my room, and changed. Jace was already in his, talking on the phone with Dan.

Jace saw that I was finished and got off the phone with Dan; we waited down stairs for Jonathon. He showed up probably 5 minutes later with his jacket and hood up. Jace unlocked the security system, and setting it back up when we left. We made it to his house within 20 minutes; Jonathon kept looking like, he want to tell Jace to turn on certain roads to make sure no one was following us. But with glances from me, he kept quiet.

Jace pulled up, with everyone else cars. We were the last people to show up. Jonathon and I followed Jace down to the pool, where music and everyone including his family were. Jace and I picked a chair and placed our clothes on it, Jonathon doing the same. Nobody had noticed us yet, I turned to ask Jonathon something but I felt an arm bend my knees and picked me up. Jace was running to the pool.

"JACE! NO-" I tried to yell before we slashed in the pool. I held my breath, as I swam up to the surface. Jace was laughing his ass off.

"You ASS! I could've drowned! You didn't know if I could swim or not!"

"Like I would let my love drown." I glared at him then swam to the edge and Jonathon helped me out.

"Thank you, _Denis_." He slightly nods, and then walks back to where Jace and my clothes were. Jace started playing around with Max. Everyone seemed too wrapped up with everyone else, to noticed Jonathon and I in the corner watching everyone.

"What do you know about the five people who look alike?" I knew he was asking about the Lightwoods.

"They adopted Jace. Robert works for Jace, Alec is the older one; Izzy is the middle child, then Max. Who Jace is playing with is the youngest."

"What about the mother?"

"She… works with Robert." Jonathon nods, then inclines his head to Magnus and Sam who were in a- what looked like a- very heated topic.

"I've known Magnus since I moved to New York. He thought me how to play Guitar and the drums. He is my best friend. Sam is his partner in Blood Lilly. Very nice, almost too nice." Jonathon again nods, and looks at Maia and Jordan.

"Them?"

"Jordan is in the band with Jace and I. He is nice, always knows how to turn whatever emotion into a happy one. I met Maia about two months ago I like her, she is calm and understanding." Jonathon watched Maia for a bit, before turning to Simon.

"Him?"

"Simon is awesome, almost like my brother." Jonathon glanced around the room.

"I think I got all the information I need, go have fun." I nod, and walk to the edge of the pool sticking my feet in. Max swam over to me, Jace followed.

"HEY CLARY!" He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Hey, Max. Having fun?" He nods and swims so he could hold on to the edge of the pool; Jace does the same but on the other side.

"Who's the guy?"

"An old friend."

"Doesn't he want to swim?" I looked over at him, and he was searching the room once again.

"Maybe later, he feels weird." Max nods and gets out running to Jonathon. Jonathon looked over at me, but I chose to ignore him. I turn my attention to Jace.

"What's seriously up with him?"

"He doesn't know anybody Jace. I think he does seriously feel weird."

"Well, it's our job to make sure he doesn't. Lets introduce him." I looked over, and Max was dragging a shirtless Jonathon to the pool. I smiled as I know what is going too happened. As they stand there, Max points to the pool, telling him to jump. But Jonathon doesn't do it, Max quickly gets behind him pushing him- Jonathon not excepting it easily falls-, and then jumping in next to him.

I know Jonathon can't help but laugh at Max, even though he was clearly pissed off he did it. I slide into the pool and swim over to Jonathon.

"I see you met Max." He nods and looks over to Max who swam over to Jace. Jace climb out, sitting on the edge helping Max out of the pool. They walk over to Alec, who looks over at me nodding.

"What are they doing?" Jonathon questioned me.

"They want to introduce you. I told them you felt weird because you didn't know anyone." He nod, then his eyes go wide.

"Clarissa they can't do that."

"I know, but what are the odds that someone knows who you are?" He stared at me, before looking over at the guys, who turned down the music.

"SO! I SEE THAT CLARY BROUGHT A NEW FRIEND! I AM ALEC, THAT'S MAGNUS, SAM, JORDAN, MAIA, SIMON, IZZY, ROBERT, MARYSE, MAX, AND I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW JACE." Alec yells so everyone can hear. "EVERYONE THAT'S DENIS!" Everyone says there hellos, before turning back up the music. I see Jonathon look around the room again, searching for anyone who could be 'noticing' him. I didn't but I turned back to Jonathon who is now in the corner of the pool, watching everyone yet again.

"Jon-" I begin to whisper but was interrupted by Jace.

"BABE! Come here, will ya?" I looked at Jace, slightly smiling, and then turn back to Jonathon.

"You really need to be more careful with the watching. It is actually kind of creepy." I swam to the other side of the pool, Jace helped me out. Alec, Magnus, Max, and Izzy all standing together in a group.

"What's up?" Magnus smiled at me, giving me a quick hug.

"Well… the news of course."

"Of course." I furrow my eye brows and smiled. Magnus slightly laughed. Once again the music was turned down, and we got everyone's attention. Alec and Magnus stood together, Izzy next to Alec, Max next to her. While I stood next to Magnus and Jace next to me.

"Hello, fellow famous people. I have wonderful news!" Magnus said, wrapping his arm around Alec's shoulders. Alec… I swear blushed. Once I had found out about them, and Alec actually came out; to his family and friends. I asked how long they've been together, and they've been together since high school. I didn't understand how they kept each other a secret all this time. But I was really happy for them. I found them, incredibly cute together.

"So, as you all know. We've been together since high school." I started getting giddy inside. Even inside I was all 'OMG OMG OMG! He asked!' on the outside, I was confused as everyone else. "Alec and I… Are getting married!" I was the first one to react. Grabbing them in a group hug, squeezing them tight.

"I am so happy for you guys! OMG! MY best friend is getting married! AH!" They both laughed at me, backing away, slightly smiling at each other. Jace and Izzy hugged their brother and their new brother-in-law. While Max looked confused, I put my hand on his shoulder and bent down to his level.

"I am confused, Clary." I nod, and look at the family and everyone congratulating them.

"Well. Alec likes guys, and… they're in love. So like a normal couple who has been together for as long as they have… the next step in marriage."

"My brother… likes guys… but…"

"Shhhh. It's natural and normal for some people to like the same sex. Just think of Magnus like another brother… because once they get married…. He is your brother-in-law." He looked over at Magnus.

"Why did no one tell me?"

"I guess they didn't know how you will react or take to Alec. But he is still the same Alec; there is nothing different about him." He nods. As Magnus and Alec said they still have something to say.

"Now, the people that are up here are our Bridesmaids and Groomsmen."

"I am not dressing in a dress." Jace said smirking at the couple. Alec rolled his eyes.

"No, Max and you are my Groomsmen. I think it is pretty oblivious that Magnus is the chick." I held in a laugh, as Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec. But continued to talk about why they picked us.

"We didn't have enough girls to fit with the guys. I've known Clary half of my life- she's my Maid of Honor. I've known Izzy for a while, so that's why. We couldn't have five guys then, two girls." Everyone nods, and Robert shows up with alcohol.

"I think this is a wonderful time to drink, uh?" Everyone smiled and made our way to him. Gladly to take a well needed drink.

"Keep Jace's and Clary's drinking to one glass!" Jordan yells from where he walked back to Maia with their drinks.

"Just because were both underage doesn't mean anything!" Jace yells, back. I smile at him but made my way over to Jonathon, handing him a glass.

"Your friend is gay?" Barely autoable.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but I have two people to cross off the list. I am pretty sure if anyone of them were against us they wouldn't be getting married." I slightly nod, slipping my drink.

* * *

_Yeah a LOT of you guessed the right person. Congrats! :) Now, what do you think about Malec? Review Please. I want to know what you think, as this was mainly a filler towards the middle and end. _


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Alec: Why did you do that?_**

**_Me: Do what?_**

**_Alec: Making me marry Magnus._**

**_Me: Oh, come on. You know you wanna. I was making it happen. *Alec blushes*_**

**_Alec: Now you owe me._**

**_Me: Like what?_**

**_Alec: A disclaimer._**

**_Me: Fine, I don't own Mortal Instruments; all I own is the plot of this story. _**

* * *

After that announcement, we partied a little bit longer before we all had to leave for the day. During this time I've learned that they wanted their wedding with be next year in the summer. And that, they have half of the things planned already. Magnus was going to make my job easy. All I really had to do plan the batchelor- bachelorette party. Which would be hard- considering most of the time it's a woman thing, I'll have to find a place that doesn't care. Then find a REALLY great gift, help with color/themes, and the main job keeping Magnus and Alec calm.

Making it back home, everyone was too quite. Jace reached for my hand holding it, while driving then he glanced at me, then back at the road.

"Yes Jace?" He shook his head, smirking when he slightly turned towards me, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Dan said we have to go back on tour soon."

"I thought we were taking a break half the year." He shook his head.

"Dan doesn't listen and you know it. He says he was talking with other tour mangers, and when we want to start, the others would've already started. We won't be on tour."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but fans will be expecting a tour soon and for us to perform some of our new songs." I nod, leaning back in the chair. I felt Jace squeeze my hand, comforting me.

"Always on tour, is starting to take its toll." I closed my eyes, feeling the vibration of being in the car. The car turns off, and I hear doors being shut. I open my eyes and get out of the car, Jace had let go of my hand- which I didn't notice- and walking towards me when I opened the door. We walked hand in hand inside the house. I went straight into the kitchen and started making dinner; both of the guys were there.

They were making small talk as I was cooking. Mainly when Jace should give him money to go clothes shopping and what he did for living. Jonathon was way better at lying to Jace than I was, maybe because Jace hardly knows Jonathon. But even from the beginning, Jace was always able to tell if I was lying. Actually he is good at telling if anyone was lying. Even all the bands…

"Babe, that smells good what are you cooking?" What am I cooking? I looked down at the stove, seeing a few different pans on.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." He nods walking to the fridge grabbing water. I rolled my eyes; he usually never drinks anything but water and orange juice in the morning. Nothing else, it is like even one could ruin that 'health' kick he has been on.

"You know, one coke won't mess with that health crap you've been doing." I stirred the spaghetti, trying to determining if it was ready or not.

"I am the singer of the group. I need my lungs to hold notes and to be able to run around the stage. This 'Health kick' I've been on since middle school, which makes me the perfect person to be the singer."

"I know singers who done drugs, smoke, drink hell they're even a little bit chubby they're perfectly fine." I grabbed a fork placing it in the spaghetti, taking a string of it then throwing it against the wall. It stuck, demining it ready. I turned it off then focus on the boiling meatball to stir then, then heating up the sauce.

"How about this… if I did any of those things… would you be content with it?" Thinking about Jace smoking, having drugs in his system, and having his six pack gone… I made a face which made Jace laugh. "Thought so."

"Oh, shut it, Goldie locks." Jonathon chuckled at that, soon the food was done and I started making plates and handing them to the guys. Taking my place next to Jace, we ate in silence.

"_Denis_ if you want I could go shopping for you. You're the same size as Jace; it can't be that hard to find you stuff." Jace looked at me, with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me like that. I know damn well, what would look good without getting expensive with the stuff. Less expense, more clothing."

"No. Stop. Look, a couple shirts and a couple pair of jeans will be nice. You don't have to get me a full wardrobe." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jonathon.

"Okay, are there any colors you don't want me getting?"

"Just get everything black in my shirts and regular blue jeans." I nod, and place my plate in the sink even though I was done I had half a plate full.

"Jace, your turn to do dishes." I walked out the room, forgetting about Jace's shirt. I wanted to go to bed early. I walked back, holding my hand out. Jace took one more bite before he took off his shirt handing it to me.

"Thanks." I kissed his cheek and walked away.

It has been a few days, since Jonathon has lives with us, and he has hardly left the house. I got him his clothes; boxers, socks, 5 shirts, 5 pants, and a few clothes that he could be comfortable in around the house- shorts and muscle shirts.

Jonathon has also explained everything since the time I walked in on them 'dead' from this moment in time. We had a long day of just talking; Jace had left for the day because Alec needed a few things to know for the wedding. Jonathon was just lying around so I had taken him into my office:

_"__What are we doing in here?" He questioned, looking around then sat down on the couch on the other side of the room. I had jumped on the desk, crossing my legs. _

_"__If Jace happens to come home early and he knows that I am in here. He won't enter, he respects my privacy, plus he knows if I wanted to tell him anything I would. Now, I think it is time that you tell me everything." He simply nods, looking anywhere but at me. _

_"__So I guess I should start from when I walked in on Luke and Mom thinking of faking their deaths…" I waited for him to continue. "Yeah, okay. So it was after soccer practice, and I had a friend's mom drive me home. They had half the plan already thought up- not including us. Um… they wanted us to be taken in by a long family friend… I don't know them, only heard of them, but I've long forgotten their names… I know they had a son though, about our age. Anyways, I told them if they wanted you to be protected and completely out of it, then letting you go into foster care would do the trick. After they thought for days about it, they said that us ultimately a good idea. _

_"__Slowly, they started trusting me with why they were doing this… It wasn't until I was 16, that I had gotten the full story: Dad had enemies and he made deals with the wrong people. Dad backed out of those deals, and they were after his family… Us. But they couldn't find us, because Luke had moved us. Luke and dad were close, so Luke knew most of these deals, and what was at cost. That was before he saw what dad did to us… anyways. We moved a lot, even then. Blaming it on either Luke's job or mom's. But it was because those people were getting close to us, real close. A month or so before your 9__th__ birthday, they received a 'notice'. The Notice was saying they were coming. That's pretty much when we all went on full alert; I knew of this plan probably a year before, so I knew for now I had to protect you even more than before. _

_"__So, mom had asked one of the mothers to watch you, while we put OUR plan in motion. All of us took this… chemical as you will. To make our heart beats so slow, it was almost nonexistent. Our breathing slowed, so we didn't need as much air as usual. Then the 'cops' you called, were close friends, real close, they've been providing us money when we needed it. They took us to a cabin where our first plan of action would be… Watching out for you to see if anyone that wasn't supposed to be there, tries to get close to you. We almost succeeded, but what we didn't plan was for them to ask dad to take care of you. So we stopped paying attention to you, and tried getting you away from him. But dad did that all on his own, trust me it pissed mom off that he didn't care. Luke talked to her though; saying it was for the best. Anyways, back to you going into foster care. We watched, but the person we thought was it, vanished. Then all we could do was wait and watch. Then we got news, the killed the people we were going to send you too, shortly after we 'died'. They wanted information, which they didn't get. It was months, later when we got that message, so there was nothing we could do." He looked at me, searching my face for anything to tell him to stop. When he didn't he got up and leaned against the desk. _

_"__We got close again when you were 12. But the same thing happened, by time we were close to them, they vanished. It happened twice before you turned 16, then that's when you got lost in the system. We did everything we could to find you, question the family you were living with, questioning the kids to see if you contacted them. But… nothing. We thought the men had gotten to you. But we never stopped looking for those people, there was little things we went off of… to find them. I wasn't tell, I was bored and we lost complete hope for finding them, so we could come out of hiding…" He sighed, turning to the picture of shirtless Jace. _

_"__I was looking up music, it helps me think… That I saw this video… More like an interview, a picture of the band- something told me to click on it." He turned back to me- sadness yet happiness at the memory. "Your band… Golden Boys. I ran to where Luke, mom, and I were hiding out and showed them the video. After our happiness that you were alive, stopped. We realize how much danger you were in. Our main concern, to finding the bad guys turned into saving you. AGAIN. It took us a while to find out you were moved to New York. Luke and Mom sent me, saying they'll be watching me. I was not supposed to contact you in any way. Just watch for repeat signs, but I couldn't help it. Especailly since I saw that video with the same person; talking about how you were an ophran. It killed me, because I saw how sad you were, and how broken it made you." He shook his head, taking my hand into his. _

_"__I forgot everything, because I came to the conclusion that if you knew our reasoning… it'll help you to watch out. But before I contacted you, I kept seeing the same figure watching you- your place. I followed them once, back to where they stay… but waited until they went on their everyday watching you time. To enter the house; I learned that they've been taking notes on you since you were 8, there was even pictures of me, then some very personal stuff that that person shouldn't know of you just by watching. I knew they had made their way into your life, but that couldn't have started no later than this year. So when you mentioned how you knew Magnus longer- he was off the list. Then he said he was marring Alec. Alec got off because, something tells me if he worked for whomever; falling in love was off the list. Then Max, Izzy, Robert, Maryse, and Jace got off the list, when I talked to them."_

_"__Do you know exactly why they were doing this?" I looked up at him, he shook his head. _

_"__We don't know. Anyways, let me finish. Even if Luke and Mom will be completely pissed at me for bring you into more danger, I know now that that was a good decision to make. I've learned a lot by watching and talking to your friends and 'friend'. But telling you this can't change the way you act. If you don't act the same way, you'll set them off. Speed up things that don't need to be yet. At least not until, my suspect list is shortening." I nod, rethinking his story. _

_"__You said you don't remember they people mom and Luke was sending us… well me too. You don't forget anything. You know the name… tell me." He looked me up and down, shaking his head. _

_"__It's nothing now. They're dead."_

_"__It matters to me." He sighed. _

_"__Herondale." I froze and looked up at Jace. Nobody knew Jace's last name but the Lightwoods and me. And even then, he went by Lightwood, if anyone asked. Of course, Jonathon wouldn't have known, that was a complete lie. They didn't find Jace. I remember Jace telling me more about when his parents died; he was supposed to be with them, but he had gone to a friend's home. And his house was part of a drive by. The police, kept Jace a secret, because they thought it was on purpose, like my families death. _

_"__I think we need to bring Jace into this Jon. I mean… he could help, he has money. He could help with protection and whatever we- you need. Plus, I don't know how much longer, I could keep you much less everything else a secret. I hate lying to him, and you heard him say I am a terrible lair." Jonathon looked at me, sighing bringing his hand to run through his hair. _

_"__I figured as much. You're putting him in a death fight, Clarissa. You really are." _

_"__I want at least ONE person to know. Jonathon, I love Jace. With everything I have, I have to tell him." _

_"__Clarissa." He got up and paced the room, rubbing his chin with two of his fingers, like he was thinking. Of course he was, but that just added to what I had thought he was doing. _

_"__When?" He turned towards me, hand falling to the side._

_"__As soon as possible."_

_"__Do you think he'll be okay with everything? Do you seriously think that he won't leave because you just put him in danger just for knowing? Do you think this man will stand by you, even if it came to a life or death situation?" _

_"__He loves me Jon. If he leaves, then he wasn't the one for me. It'll hurt like hell that he would leave me. But I am almost 95% sure, that he'll stay by me. Maybe even put my life before his." Jonathon nods, clearly not liking my answer though._

_"__Tell him tonight. I'll be there, but we need to be in a secure location in the house. I've noticed people watching this house." I nod, as the front door slammed shut. _

_"__BABE! I AM HOME!" Jonathon and I looked at each other, before leaving the room._

That was two days ago, and I chicken out on telling him. I had second thoughts about this, if those people had killed his parents to get information; would they do the same to Jace? Could I actually put him in that position to fight for his life? His life is more valuable to me than anything else, and I don't think I could handle it if what I decided got him killed.

"Hey Babe? You've been kind of out of it, for a while… it started since you brought Denis home. Is there something you haven't told me? I tried waiting for you to tell me, but I can't wait any longer." We had sat down for dinner, and during his speaking he would look over at Jonathon. Jonathon was staring at me, with an eyebrow raised. I took a deep breath and nod.

"Promise me this Jace…" I looked over at him.

"Anything." He replied, setting his spoon down.

"Don't freak when I tell you." As he opened his mouth to say something, Jonathon interrupted him.

"The basement, talk in the basement." Jonathon was looking at me, I nod and got up waiting for Jace. We all went down to the basement and Jonathon locked the door. Looking around and then turned back to us. "Okay, they won't hear us. We're free to speak." Jace looked confused, he turned to me, again fixing to open his mouth but I stopped him.

"Sit, Jace." He did, waiting for me to begin. I looked over at Denis; as he was silently telling me I could do this.

"Denis isn't who you think he is," Jace looked over at Jonathon, then back to me. His face was open to anything, almost questionably as to why I lied to him.

"It's a long story Jace… You remember that picture that you saw when you question me about my family." He slightly nods. "That boy in the picture… Jonathon? Well… He is standing right in front of you." He looked over at Jonathon, mouth almost to the floor. I closed his mouth and he turned back to me.

"Jace… it's... that."

"She was protecting you. Look we have people who want us dead. So our stepdad, mom, and I faked our deaths. Clarissa thought we were dead this whole time, until I came here. I tried telling her to quite the band, but she won't. It is putting her in so much danger; she was safe in foster care. They couldn't find her; we even lost her when she turned 16. But now, she is getting famous and we don't like that. We didn't do all of this for her to be killed any time." Jace this whole time wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

"I found out the whole story… two days ago. I told Jonathon, that you needed to know. Know how much danger I am putting you in, everyone in. Jonathon said I should just keep lying, that even knowing could kill you. But I can't keep lying to you; you know every little detail about me. Even I am happy, sad, mad, even when I am telling you the truth. I can't hide anything from you." Jace didn't say anything, but he had his emotions blocked off from me, which hurt. I waited for him to say something, anything. Reading my mind, he took a breath.

"What do you want me to say, Clary?" His voice too calm, he was pissed. But it couldn't be towards me, maybe towards the situation that is all I could hope for.

"I-"

"You lied, do you think I would care that you're putting my life in danger? That Denis is Jonathon? Or that this whole situation would be too much for me, to trust me with it?" I looked at the ground.

"I told her, not too. She was following advice from her older brother… Look if you're mad about anything directs it towards me, not her."

"You're not in this, right now. This is between me and Clary."

"It wasn't until now!" Jonathon shot back. I felt Jace move closer to me, taking my hand in his.

"Look, Clary. I don't care about any of that, I seriously don't. I care about how you let your brother get into your mind and make it seem like I shouldn't be trust with this information don't you trust me?"

"I trust you Jace. I really do, you kept my secrets, and I've kept yours. But, telling you would put you in live and death situations and I don't want you to die for something you got out of."

"He was never part of this Clarissa." Jonathon said stepping closer and waving towards Jace.

"Jace… tell him you're father's last name." I looked at Jace, pleading. He nods turning to Jonathon, I did too.

"Herondale." Jonathon went pale, backing away from Jace. Like standing next to him would put him in anymore danger.

"Clarissa, get away from him. He knows too much, you're going to kill him." I felt a tear go down my face, but didn't move.

"What is he talking about, Clary?"

"The people… who are after me and my family… killed your parents." I heard him take a sharp breathe.

* * *

_Another cliff hanger._

_Okay, now you know the back ground, I don't like what I wrote on it. But then I am happy for it. Oh, and now Jace knows, wonder how he going to take it that the people who killed his parents are after his girlfriend? _


End file.
